Forever
by autumn desiree
Summary: - Step 05 Revised - Ran is now twenty-five, and living a semi-normal life. Of course, it wouldn't be a story without romantic angst, now would it? .
1. We meet again

Forever 

Step 01 - We meet again

  


A/N: Revision one of this chapter. Hopefully the series will be better! Again, I apologize for any of this that seems OOC. For new readers - This is a continuation of the series GALS! However, I have not read the entire series, and didn't get the last chapter that ran in Ribon. So I have no idea how the series ends. Which is fine by me. ^^;;

  


Everyone is about 25 now, making it roughly ten years since they've seen each other. 

  
  


"Unbelievable," Rei muttered as a woman in a police uniform caught his eye. He stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was who he thought she was. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he called out "Kotobuki!" The brunette in a classy, slightly modified version of a police uniform turned, flashing a friendly smile. Her face morphed to confusion, then to mild shock, and finally to reunited glee. 

  


"Otohata Rei. What brings you here?"

  


"Internship." Ran held back a laugh, it seemed Rei didn't say much more than was necessary, as usual. Well, ten years doesn't mean everything changes about a person, right? Rei's eyes held confusion, probably wondering what Ran found humorous. 

  


"Doctor," she asked, referring to a comment Yuuya made last week. He informed her of Rei's internship, but she hadn't expected to meet him out on the streets, while working. Besides, no amount of warning could prepare you to see someone you haven't seen in ten years. 

  


"Yeah. You've changed," he remarked, not only referring to her classic clothing (probably modified to suit her needs) but her more mature brown eyes. She looked more adult, although the rash unpredictability still shone brightly. 

  


"Ironic I became the one thing I refused to become, eh? Did you ever talk to Aya after graduation?" Rei shook his head no, feeling a tinge of regret and guilt. At the time she was serious about their love, and he wasn't. He couldn't be, considering his career choice. Ran sighed with disappointment, she knew he would never see Aya again, but a small part of her still hoped for the romance that her friend longed for. 

  


A cry of help stunted her thoughts, and Ran turn to the noise, seeing a lady in a yellow dress wave her arms wildly. She looked past the lady to see a boy running against the crowd, hunching his shoulders as if to hide himself. 

  


Easy catch. She turned to Rei, grinned, and asked "Wanna see something interesting?" She gestured to follow her, then broke out in a fast dash to the offender. The moment she neared him she caught the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled back. He fell on his rump, and turned, glaring. A second later he jumped to his feet and tried to punch Ran in the face. Ran caught his fist, twisted his arm back, and forced the boy to his knees. 

  


"You! Do you know it's a crime to do what you just did? If you want money, do it with honor by obtaining a job!"

  
  


"Don't mess with me bitch! Let me go," he cried, and tried to twist away. Ran reinforced her grip on the boy's arm, and spat back with equal venom, 

  


"If you smart off to me again, you're going to go to the station! Now shut your mouth and go apologize to that woman. If you do, I'll let you go free this time." The boy glanced up at her dubiously, then with an annoyed sigh, he relaxed his body and stood slowly. Ran loosened her grip on the boy's wrist, but kept the firm sternness in her eyes. 

  


Rei smirked slightly. Ran had changed in style, but in personality she was the same old kogal. Ran stood by the kid until he apologized, then wove her way back to him, smiling. 

  


"Stupid kids, they've lost all respect, ne?" Ran glanced at her watch, then at the crowd, searching for someone. "Where is Yamato? His shift started five minutes ago!"

  


As if on cue, Yamato came rushing to them, calling out Ran's name. "Sorry, but Miyu was out getting food for Takeshi and I needed to stay and watch him."

  


"It's okay. Tell Miyu I said hi when you get home, kay?" Ran turned to Rei, "So, you want to get some coffee and talk?" Rei shrugged with indifference and walked in silence to the nearest Starbucks. 

  


Rei's silence, although normal for his personality, unnerved Ran. Ten years had passed; there had to be something to talk about! As they neared the coffee shop, a plan came into her mind. She smirked, then opened the door for Rei. He glanced at her oddly, then shook his head and entered first. 

  


When the lady asked for their order Ran looked over at Rei and gave her best pout. "Hey, I'm a little short on cash, care to borrow me some?" She laughed at his immediate annoyance, and winked playfully, "Just kidding. I'll buy you some, think of it as payback."

  


"Hmph, nice to know you've matured slightly." 

  


Ran glared, "Just what is that supposed to mean?!"

  


"Nothing, nothing, just get me a number four tall."

  


Ran sighed, "Two tall number fours please." They sat in an awkward silence at a small table by the window. Ran frowned and chewed on the end of a straw she requested - somehow the vile coffee tasted better through a straw. After it cooled, that is. After a minute or so, she decided to talk about what the group had done over the past ten years, starting with Aya to gauge his reaction. "Aya's an author now, have you read her latest novel? It's really good." 

  


"I don't care for romances," Otohata replied casually. 

  


Ran bit her lip; only three of Aya's nine novels were romances. Then again, her debut, 'Butterfly' was halfway autobiographical. Rei probably shunned her books after that, although Ran couldn't understand why. Instead of probing further, she continued onto Tatsuki.

  


"Have you heard of Blurry Moon," a nod, "Tatsuki's the owner. We all get V.I.P. entrances and don't have to pay the cover charge. You should go over there sometime, you never know what'll happen!"

  


"I have to study."

  


Ran had to keep herself from frowning, the small talk was annoying, and Rei would answer in one sentence negatives. Plan B, force him to talk. "So, what's up with you and Yuuya? You two keep in touch?"

  


"Occasionally. He's going to try to get me a job as a company doctor when I finish my schooling. What about you and Tatsuki? Did you ever let him kiss you?" Ran looked away and frowned slightly, and Rei almost spat out his coffee. "You still haven't kissed anyone yet!?"

  


"I've found no one to love," she replied softly, then grinned broadly. "Anyway, awhile back Miyu and Takeshi had a boy named Takeshi. You should go see him, he's the most adorable little thing!" Rei coughed out a chuckle, it seemed odd for Ran to be talking about cute little things. She had changed; her wild carefree attitude had calmed. . . . Ran shot a lady the finger who made a rude comment about the police . . a bit. He halfway laughed and shook his head. 

  


A laugh, now they were getting somewhere. "What about you? Are you attached?"

  


"Nope."

  


Ran's eyes widened. "Unbelievable. You're the one I thought would be the first to get married!" Well, technically the second, but Miyu and Yamato were destined to hitch first. Still, Rei looked like the type of guy who would have a girlfriend and take care of her until they were old and grey. 

  


"Not exactly psychic, are we?"

  


"That sarcasm still doesn't suit you," she muttered dryly.

  


"So it does."

  


"It was fun back then, wasn't it? We were all so carefree," Ran stated nostalgically. She would be sitting here, bumming off of Yuuya, who would fight with Tatsuki, and Mami would get mad and blow up, then Rei would get mad and make a comment, Aya and Miyu would laugh. . . 

  


"Or immature."

  


Ran growled, "Were you always this rude or is this a recent development?"

  


"It's a matter of opinion. Ten years is a long time. We've changed. I'm glad to see you're still not sporting that kogal look." 

  


"Heh, I'd forgotten how much you hated kogals. Wish you were still a teen idol?" 

  


"Never again." Ran smiled, she'd expected that. Too bad he wasn't her type . . . Ran bit down on her straw hard, how could she be thinking such things! Although her kogal look disappeared after starting college, the attitude of independence remained. Besides, Rei was a cold fish in love. Look what happened to Aya!

  


"What are you thinking about," Rei asked with an inquisitive stare.

  


Ran coughed and blushed slightly, "Nothing! Hey, are you busy tonight? We can go to Tatsuki's club!"

  


"You're going to make me go even if I deny, aren't you?" Ran grinned, and Rei sighed and nodded reluctantly. "If I'm late tomorrow-"

  


"Don't worry! If you're so worried, I'll give you a wake up call!" Like Ran's voice would be the first thing he wanted to hear in the morning. Torture, she was torture sometimes . . . "Rei?"

  


"Hn," he said, snapping out of a reflective trance.

  


"Here are directions to my house. Pick me up around eight, kay? And wear something you can dance in. It's no fun if you don't!" 

  


"Pick you up," he stated dubiously, giving her a confused look. 

  


"How else am I going to get there," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Besides, if you pick me up then I can guarantee you'll show!"

  


"And if I don't come?"

  


She stared at him square in the eye, "I have connections Otohata Rei. I'll use them to find you and drag you to his club."

  


"You still like Tatsuki, don't you," he asked, noticing how her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she talked about Tatsuki. 

  


"What's that supposed to mean," she replied, heart skipping a beat.

  


Rei half smiled, "Nothing, nothing. See you at eight." With those words he left the shop, leaving a confused Ran and two tall beverages.


	2. Lessons Learned

Forever

Step 02 - Lessons learned

  


A/N: Revision one of this chapter. 

  


"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who's the hottest gal around," Ran muttered to her reflection while trying on a tight black spandex top that had the illusion of ripped sleeves, gold pleather pants, semi-high heels (she had to dance, after all!), and various accessories. Her hair presented a problem. If she wore it down, she could go for that 'sexy wavy hair' look, but it would be hard to move with hair in your eyes. "Up or down? Up or down," she asked, holding the thick brown mass up, then letting it fall, "Argh! At times like this I wish I had a roommate!"

  


Just then, her phone rang, which put the dilemma to a temporary close. She dashed to pick it up, and jumped at the voice. "Rei? How did you get my number?"

  


"Yamato."

  


That was right, she never gave him the specifics on where to go! At least he called, which meant he _wanted_ to go. The evening might not be as challenging as she thought. . . "You need directions, right," she asked, then gave him the route to her home. "Apartment 406!" 

  


Rei glanced at his cell quizzically. Her enthusiasm seemed out of character compared to the somewhat tame personality at the coffee shop. "Umm. Thanks."

  


"Hey Otohata, should I wear my hair up or down," she asked, seeing a potential end to her plight.

  


"What," he stuttered out in shock. Her, asking _him_ for fashion advice? It's like they were on a - no, that would be too strange. 

  


Ran laughed. "Nothing, nothing. See you here."

  


"Up," he quickly replied before she could hang up, although he didn't know why.

  


"What," she echoed, similar to his earlier outburst. A small smile appeared on his face. 

  


"I like your hair up." Click. Ran stared at her phone for a few seconds, then smiled. With a sigh, she went back into her bathroom to style her hair 'up'. Of coarse, halfway through, her phone rang again. "Moshi Moshi. Kotobuki -"

  


"Hey Ran, it's Aya." Ran dropped the phone in shock, then quickly picked it up, apologizing. Aya hadn't called in over six months. Two long lost friends, in one day? 

  


"Aya! Wow, hi! Haven't heard from you in forever! How have things been?"

  


Aya's soft, ethereal giggle echoed in the receiver. "That's what I should be asking you. Things are wonderful. Did you get the copy of my book I sent you?"

  


"Yep! I liked this one the best. The love triangle was killing me though," Ran replied as she stuck bobby pins in her hair and spritzed parts in place. "When's your next one coming out?"

  


"Well, I'm going to try and finish the rough draft this week, then give it to Ohkami to edit, and then fix the flaws . . . . Around May, if we're lucky. Am I interrupting anything?"

  


"No, not really. Oh! You won't believe who I saw today! Rei! He's on internship here."

  


"Otohata Rei," she asked, voice growing soft.

  


"The one and only. Hey, now would be a nice time to visit, wouldn't it," hoping to con her friend into both coming here to visit and settle the loose ends she had with Rei. 

  


Aya smiled on the other end of the phone. Ran was the reason her and Rei had 'been together' back in high school, and she was still at her matchmaking ways. Although it would be nice to see Rei again . . .

  


"Aya," a male voice called from the opposite end of her apartment, "Are you home yet?"

  


"Just a second," she called back, feeling instantly energized at the sound of her friend's voice. They were going to have a small dinner party to celebrate the international success of Butterfly, which now made it onto the New York Times bestseller list. 

  


"Aya?"

  


"I'll see if I can. It's hard keeping deadlines sometimes."

  


"Liar. You want to come. Listen, I'm going out to Tatsuki's club tonight with Rei. I'll throw in a word or two, kay?"

  


"Ran . . ."

  


"Listen, I can't talk longer, he'll be here in about five minutes. Bye!"

  


"Rei-kun," Aya thought as she went to her dresser and pulled out an intricately decorated box. Inside were a few mementoes of her life, and after a few seconds of searching, she found Rei's button, still shiny and new after all these years. "Past is the past, that was the theme of my first book, I must leave behind the past. But part of me still loves him.."

  


"Aya," the male asked, and she quickly shut the box. 

  


"Hey Ohkami," she said, smiling. "You're back early." 

  


"I wanted to make sure we'd be there on time." He glanced at the clock, "We have a little over an hour."

  


"I'll be ready in a half hour," she replied while setting the box in its original place. 

  


"Who were you talking to?"

  


"Ran. She wants me to visit. How about it? Wanna go back to Tokyo with me?"

  
  
  


Ran put the finishing touches on her hair, smiled with satisfaction, and plopped on her couch. Three minutes until eight, plus late time. She reached over to her cell and checked her horoscope.

  


_Today will be full of many surprises. Past will meet present, and perhaps an old flame will spark anew? Be cautious of new friends, however, they bark _and_ bite. _

_Love - 10_

_Communication - 8.5_

_Work - 7_

  


Heh. The darned thing was right for once. She lay the punched out of the menu as Otohata knocked on the door. Well, knocking was an understatement. It sounded like he was trying to break down the door. There goes the theory of him having a good time tonight. "Matte yo," she yelled, and slowly rose to answer the door. 

  


When she opened the door, Rei's brown eyes were the first thing she saw, and they didn't look amused. He wore a black silk dress-casual kind of shirt, with matching slacks and shoes. His ever present smirk was there, along with a white rose.

  


White rose? Was he making fun of her virginity? Ran fought the urge to punch him in the nose. The rose was probably obligatory, and she smiled with annoyance and took the thing. 

  


Ran looked amazing, and she had worn her hair up. Like he predicted, when she wore her hair up she looked more youthful, radiant, and her energy shone brightly. The rose was an obligation, and judging by her face she realized that, although she wasn't expecting the gesture. To tell the truth, he had no idea why he bought the rose, although there was a flower stand near her apartment complex. "That's the reason," he thought. 

  


Ran took the rose with a somewhat annoyed gesture and set it in a cup. Because she didn't date as often as she used to (keeping her beliefs were hard as an adult), she had no vase. 

  


Rei led her out and into his navy blue Mitsubishi. Again, the awkward silence occurred in the car ride, until Ran chose to bring up Aya. "Rei. . . how do you feel about Aya?"

  


Aya? They hadn't talked in years. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, wanting to see whether her motivation had to do with herself or Aya. Judging by her expression, she still wanted him and Aya to marry. Hopeless romantic.

  


"She's a thing of the past." Ran punched his shoulder hard, "An _important_ thing of the past. But I've moved on. I wasn't ready for a relationship then. I can't see why you're so mad, neither were you."

  


"Tatsuki wasn't in love with me," she sharply replied. 

  


"Love can be one sided. Haven't you read her book?"

  


"You . . . read her books," she replied in shock. At the coffee shop, she assumed. . . So, he did care somewhat?

  


"She sends me a copy."

  


"She had your address the whole time!?"

  


"Yeah," he replied matter-of-factly. Ran frowned, she thought Aya had no means of contacting Rei. But earlier he contradicted that statement . . .

  


"Didn't you say earlier you didn't read her books," she asked dubiously.

  


"I said 'book'. I've only read the first one." The one based on her love for Rei. He must've avoided the rest for fear it would bring back memories, or he truly didn't like romances. Even thought Ran knew it was the latter, she still hoped that part of him still cared for Aya. "Do you and Tatsuki still go out?"

  


"We dance together at the club, and go out for lunch occasionally. He's just a friend." Occasionally. That was a lie. Every week they were together. But why did she lie to him? And why does he keep asking me about him? "Anyway, take a right here, and it's down the block."

  


Down the block? The club was the block. Rei whistled when he saw it. "Big, ne? This your first time seeing Blurry Moon in person?"

  


"Yeah," he muttered, still in shock of seeing the club. 

  


Blurry Moon had been in business for a little over seven years. In the past three it had boomed in popularity, launching several music stars' careers and a prime star hangout. Tatsuki had sealed a TV deal with Wowow and now had an 'Indie Live' music/talk show. The cover charge was over three hundred thousand yen.

  


"He's a rich man."

  


"Not really. He donates allot of his earnings to the needy and lives in an apartment as small as mine. Then again, allot must go into making this the best club in Tokyo! He's matured allot too," she added, "But he's still kept the irresistible charisma people flock to."

  


"With a cover charge like that, I assume only the rich can enter."

  


"The price is never set. Every night he stands outside, and lowers the price about a hundred thousand yen or more. Unless he sees a star. He'll make them pay full," she giggled, "I'm good friends with Ayu now. We discuss possible stars for her to produce."

  


"I get in free too, right," one night here cost almost as much as his schooling.

  


Ran grinned, "Of coarse! You were Tatsuki's friend too, remember? Besides, you're with me, and everyone that comes with me gets in free. I used to take Miyu, but now she has Takeshi."

  


"So now you go alone," he asked, pulling into a parking space.

  


"Pretty much. They call me 'The Unattainable Queen.' I don't care how old I am, and I don't care if I'm fifty and never kissed in my life, I'm not going to give my first kiss away to someone I don't love."

  


Her determination never seemed to falter, it was one of the things he admired about her. In times of a crisis, she is strong, never weak, at least on the outside. Sometimes, when no one was looking, she exhibited a pain and loneliness that would vanish in the blink of an eye. But the fact remained that it was there. 

  


Ran, after explaining her friend to the bouncer named 'Bruno', led Rei inside the huge club. Oddly enough, upon entering they came upon a series of doors, reminding Ran of Alice in Wonderland each time she entered. "You pick the type of club you want to enter," she explained, and follow the hall or go upstairs to the floor." 

  


"Techno, right?" Rei asked, guessing accurately, for Ran replied with a perky 'yep' and dragged him through the right hand door. After a long hall and a right turn they entered the club, entitled 'New Moon'. A loud pop song shook the walls, people donned with glow sticks and glitter danced under the multicolored lights, and after scanning the room, Ran saw Tatsuki nowhere. 

  


She frowned, then yelped as Tatsuki lifted her up from behind. "How's her Majesty," he asked, putting her down gently. Ran punched him arm playfully and stuck her tongue out. 

  


"You're lucky I didn't kill you for that remark," she replied, then laughed along with her lifelong friend. Ran pointed to Rei, who looked stoic, although his eyes emitted jealousy.

  


They never changed. Rei saw Ran's maturity disappear around Tatsuki, and they laughed and quarreled like teenagers. It made him feel jealous, that he didn't have a relationship like that. Then again, he left the place, and refused their attempts to keep in contact. It was his own fault.

What relationship did Tatsuki and Ran have anyway? They looked like lovers, although Ran clarified her virginity earlier. Still, 25 and no kiss? That was absurd. Well, if she never found someone, she could be a nun at fifty. Rei fought the urge to laugh at his thoughts, and directed his attention to Tatsuki.

  


He looked the same, only older. His hair was back to its natural brown, and he had braided like the rappers on TV. His style looked more hip hop as well. Yet his smile, and that mischievous gleam in his eye hadn't lost their intensity. No wonder why Ran still liked him.

  


"No way! Otohata, is that you?"

  


"Yo."

  


"Hey brotha, long time no see," he exclaimed, holding out his hand to shake. 

  


They shook, then the latest club hit started to blare. "Let's go," Ran yelled to her friends and dragged the men to the danced floor. Rei wasn't as adept as herself or Tatsuki, but he still kept up easily. 

  


When a slow song came on, the three left the floor. The men left Ran to go get some drinks and food, chatting about her on the way.

  


"Hey, Otohata, you gonna ask Ran to dance?"

  


"No, why?"

  


"Wonderin'. You sure? Cuz if not, I am."

  


"Don't see me caring."

  


"Your loss," he replied, and sat on the stool. "Hey Takui, get us some sake, kay," he called, nodding to the bartender. The man nodded and went to retrieve their drinks. The two drank the small shots in one gulp and looked at each other, sizing up.

  


"What's your relationship with Ran? You two lovers?"

  


Tatsuki frowned and shook his head. "She doesn't seem to love me. Not once in our tens years of being together has she let me kiss her."

  


"Do you love her?"

  


"Of course! She's mine, you know? My rock. The one I imagined myself being with for the rest of my life. But she doesn't seem to want to settle down. Unnatural, I suppose. We've been off and on for awhile. I think . . . I need to spend some time away from her, and get to know other people. Ones that will return my feelings."

  


Rei had no comment, and he nodded gingerly. Tatsuki sighed and looked down at his empty cup. "You? Find anyone special?"

  


"Nope. I've been concentrating on my studies."

  


"Doctor, right? You look like one," Tatsuki replied with a smile. He feigned yawning, then got up and stretched. "I'm going to go dance with Ran. We'll catch up later, a'ight?"

  
  


Tatsuki grabbed Ran's arm and dragged her onto the dance floor. Ran rolled her eyes, but got caught up in the dance soon after getting on the floor. "Hey, Ran, when did Otohata get here?"

  


"I ran into him this afternoon. He's here on internship. You have no idea how hard it was to get him to come here."

  


"He isn't that type, ne? Are you still trying to get him and Aya together?"

  


"Yeah. They don't see how good they are for each other."

  


"Rei didn't exactly return her feelings most of the time though."

  


"Yeah, but that's because it's hard to get him to open up period. I think Aya can break down those barriers. I just want to see my friends happy."

  


"What about you?"

  


"Huh," Ran asked, stopping. 

  


Tatsuki looked at her seriously. "Don't lie to me Ran. I see the loneliness in your eyes. And up until recently I thought I could fill that void."

  


Break up? Does he not want us to be together? But, we weren't together in the first place, right? Then why . . . 

  


"Tatsuki, what are you talking about?"

  


He smiled slightly, face losing some of its seriousness. "Nothing, nothing. You wanna go out for lunch tomorrow? Bring Miyu and Takeshi and Rei?" 

  


Ran smiled, grateful for the change in subject. True, sometimes she did get lonely, but she didn't have time for anything more than a casual boyfriend. Tatsuki had filled that spot off and on for the last ten years, but she hadn't thought of their relationship becoming that serious. . . although sometimes she did long for it. But what if she didn't love him? Then her kiss would be taken away. . . 

  


"I think they'd like that. We could all catch up."

  


"It's a date then."

  


Ran nodded and grinned happily. "Yeah." 


	3. You call my name

Forever

Step 03 - You call my name

  


A/N: Revision one of this chapter.

  
  


"Okay people, you know what time it is," the DJ said, speaking low and smooth. "Grab your favorite cat for one last jive on the dance floor." Ran, seeing her opportunity, grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him to the floor. 

Rei grunted in protest, but still held her close 

  


"I have work tomorrow," he replied, but still hugged her close in his arms. 

  


Odd... As Ran danced with Rei, she felt protected, free from all the wrongs in the world. Was this... "It's only the music," she whispered, shaking her head. Rei glanced at her, eyes holding questions he wouldn't ask, arms becoming cautious in their touch.

  


"Hey, Rei, are you free for lunch tomorrow? Tatsuki and I were wondering if you'd like to eat with Miyu and Takeshi, you know, catch up on the old times?" He nodded, which was as good as an agreement Ran could pry from him at the moment. 

  


It felt like high school all over again, except for the fact that there were no Kogals, no media, and no Aya. He frowned slightly, not knowing why he thought of her. True, she entered his thoughts now and then but... no, he couldn't like her. He liked Ran. Right? 

  


Even though it was hard to admit, he was attracted to Ran in those days. Seeing her again was a risk - for both him and his career. He had seen more than one of his colleagues fall into a 'trap', and he didn't want the same. 

  


Ran sighed in Rei's arms and glanced at all the other couples, some were the same as her and Rei, others were doing things that she considered improper, and most ended the song in a kiss. 

  


Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tatsuki dancing with a girl, and settled on watching them for a moment. Rei didn't seem to notice, he was thinking of something or another. The woman in question was somewhat pretty, she had long curled red hair to her waist, and she wore golden pants with a brown top. Autumn colors, how clever of her. 

  


Normally such things wouldn't have bothered her but Tatsuki bent down and kissed her.

  


"I thought I could fill that void," his sad voice floated back to her, and she held back her gasp. It hurt more than it should have. Even Rei's protective aura couldn't prevent the onslaught of love's pain. 

  


"Oh great. I'm beginning to become 'weak'," she thought, looking away and focusing on the music. At least she was off tomorrow, that left her until lunch to sort out her feelings.

  


Tatsuki led Aki back to his apartment, ushering her in with a hand on the small of her back. Her eyes widened at the size; it had to be at least three times the norm. Tatsuki had money, lots of it, although he didn't flaunt it. 

  


It was a lucky break for her as well. Who would've thought she'd meet a gold mine while searching for Takui? Well, at least she saw him; that counted as staying with her mission, right? Besides, this Tatsuki needed her. Apparently his girlfriend wasn't fulfilling her duties on the pleasurable side of things.

  


Just give him a good time, and he'll be wrapped around her finger. Although his eyes seemed sad when they kissed, his hands touched her gingerly, hesitant, as though it was his first time. When he entered her, he didn't go as hard or fast as Aki expected, but rather entered her slow, and steady, as though. . . it was her first. 

  


He reminded her of Takui. Sure, his passion belonged to music, but while they were in bed, making love, he played her as tediously and gently as he did his guitar. He made sure she always sang loud, clear, piercing notes, and not once did he not pay attention to her while they were in bed. 

  


Five years had passed since then, and even in that long period of time, Takui still held a part of her she couldn't let go. 

  


Unfortunately for both, neither were under the influence of alcohol. The burning liquid could have dulled their senses, made the clear misplacement vanish, and make the whole matter a mistake. But after both reached their height in passion, guilt impacted them hard.

  


Aki came looking for her lover. 

  


Tatsuki needed Ran.

  


Both somehow found each other on the dance floor, and let the music do its work. 

  


The car ride to the apartment carried no conversation; the clear intention of both was to reach bliss, and leave without another word. However, in that tiny car, two distinct auras were felt - sex and sadness. Both had the common thread of being in love with someone without a returned feeling. 

  


Tatsuki never meant to actually have sex with Aki - he didn't even know her last name, for heaven's sake! - but when he looked over, and saw Ran and Rei together, and saw them lock eyes in that instant, well, he felt betrayed.

  


Ran had known and been with him for ten years. Rei comes back and suddenly they seem 'couplely'. It was also in that instant he realized he couldn't fill her heart with love. It saddened him, because she filled his completely. 

  


Sure, both had their shares of lovers in the past, although Ran was still a virgin, in the complete sense, and almost scary in her devotion to her beliefs. He could let out his sexual frustrations on Aki and it would be over with.

  


But while looking at her, touching her, he imagined Ran. He wanted more than anything to be her first - kiss, love, everything. Not because she had that damned 'Unattainable Queen' title, but because he truly loved her, and wanted to become one with her. 

  


This shared feeling of sadness and regret drew them together, and kept them together after the sun had risen . . .

  
  


Ran glared at her alarm clock; the night before she had forgotten to turn the blasted alarm off. Luckily she didn't work today, because although she didn't drink a drop of alcohol, her body felt like a million hangovers accumulated that one morning.

  


"Is this what love sickness feels like," she quipped, then shook her head at the poor excuse for a joke. How could you get love sickness if you weren't in love? Ran glanced at her clock, then decided to buy a new one later that day. The current one had been sitting on her dresser for a little over three months; she needed the change. 

  


After all, if the time teller is the first thing you see when you wake up, might as well change it every once in awhile, right? Ran sat up and shook her head rapidly. Obsessing over minor things wasn't part of her personality. 'You get it done', was her motto toward life, as well as 'Live for the moment.' 

  


Could love be tied down to mere words? 

  


"Rei is new, and therefore interesting," she whispered, "My attraction to him stems from that fact. If I hadn't seen Tatsuki in ten years, I'd feel the same. 

  


If Tatsuki had been missing from her life for ten years . . . her heart wrenched at the thought. 

  


Miyu. She'd call Miyu. Maybe she could straighten out her muddled mind. Ran reached over to grab her blue phone that sat next to the simple alarm clock. She stared at the numbers for a moment, debating internally whether or not to call Miyu. After all, it had only been a day since she saw Rei again and the nightclub incident. 

  


Gingerly she pushed the buttons, not bothering to think that at seven in the morning Miyu might be asleep. 

  


Luckily Yamato had the early shift, so when Miyu answered, her voice retained its natural cheery and energetic tone. "Moshi moshi!"

  


"Hi, Miyu? It's Ran."

  


"Ran," Miyu replied, dumbfounded. She glanced at Yamato's cooking lunch (she still kept that aspect of her teenage years alive), decided it could be left alone for a bit, and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Are you okay Ran? Aren't you off?"

  


Ran laughed, although it seemed fake, "I forgot to turn off my alarm."

  


Miyu blinked in mild surprise again. Surely Ran could have fallen back asleep, after all, that's what Miyu did, therefore, could something be on her mind? Should she ask? Or let Ran spill it out? Miyu chuckled slightly, "Genki?"

  


"Eh, chotto. Rei's back in town, did Yamato tell you?"

  


"Yeah. You met him yesterday, right?"

  


"He took - err - I forced him to come with me to Tatsuki's club. Except . . . I saw Tatsuki kissing another girl there, and . . . I feel attracted to Rei." 

  


That reply nearly caused Miyu to drop the receiver. Ran... and Rei!? That was like apples and oranges! "W-why Rei," she stuttered in her shock. Ram had no reply, and Miyu didn't want to press her. 

  


Miyu checked on the takoyaki for her husband's lunch, then returned her mind to the situation. Of course Ran would feel strange discussing and thinking about issues like attraction. The poor girl had never been kissed, or allowed herself to fall in love. 

  


"I'm an independent woman," she finally replied, a comment that seemed directed more at Ran than at Miyu. "I need no one," she reiterated, then paused for a beat before returning to her usual tone, "I called to ask if you wanted to come and eat lunch with us at Loco Panda today at twelve."

"Us?"

  


"Me, Rei, Tatsuki. You can bring Takeshi too, I'm sure Rei wants to see him."

  


"Are you sure you can handle the 'emotional onslaught'," she asked, knowing Ran's reply.

  


"What emotional onslaught? Miyu, you've been reading Aya's books again, haven't you?" Miyu laughed, emotional onslaught was a heavy backlash in her novels. Especially in her 'realism' pieces. 

  


Aya's first book was indeed a romance, but her latter books showed range, from fantasy to serious dramas about everyday life. Of coarse, according to Aya, her favorites to write were romances. Not surprising, considering that she was a romantic at heart. 

  


"No, no. I'm worried about you, that's all," Miyu replied while stirring the food one last time, and turning the burner off. 

  


"Motherly Miyu. I'll never get used to that."

  


Miyu smiled warmly over the phone. "You'll understand when you have a child."

  


"I'd have to get kissed first. And I don't see that happening anytime soon."

  


Miyu grinned, then replied teasingly, "You know, it could happen the other way around too."

  


"Miyu," Ran yelped, then laughed. Pervert Miyu. That was worse than Motherly Miyu, because of its rarity. They two said their goodbyes, and Ran slowly hung up the phone after staring at it with an content smile on her face. 

  


Miyu was always cheerful and knew how to transfer her energy to everyone when they were down. Sometimes she wondered if it was a mask to hide her real feelings. Then again, she was in no position to talk. 

  


Besides, it was seven thirty and she had yet to take a shower and get ready for her morning jog. 

  


Takui woke to the sound of a shower being turned on. He groaned, then rolled over to check the time. Seven thirty. "Ran," he groaned out, "Is that you?"

  


A second later the realism of the night before returned. "Shit," Tatsuki muttered, the sat up and pulled on a pair of underwear. Okay, so he meant to let out his sexual frustrations on her, but he hadn't counted on her staying the night. A one night stand, that's what he wanted. 

  


"Don't panic Tatsuki," he muttered, then rose and walked to his kitchen. He poured a mixture of apple juice, orange juice and tad of lemon juice before gulping it down. Just as he finished the last of his concoction, the phone rang. 

  


"It's Ran," he thought, and picked it up. "Hey you."

  


"Hey yourself. You're up early."

  


Tatsuki grimaced. "Yeah. Though I'm sad I missed your voice waking me up."

  


"Sweet-talker. Listen, you free at twelve?"

  


"Yeah, why?"

  


"Good," Ran said, "We're going to eat lunch at the Loco Panda with Rei, Miyu, and Takeshi. Be there?"

  


"Of course."

  


The line went silent. 

  


"Should I ask him about last night," Ran thought, and bit her lip. What would he say? 'I'm sorry Ran, but we aren't together. I thought you know that?' Would she sound like a hypocrit? After all, the night before she had brushed off his confession, if you could call it that...

  


Suddenly, a female's voice came on the other line. 

  


Was it . . . the girl from last night?

  


"Sorry, Ran, I gotta go. See you at twelve." 

  


He slept with that girl he kissed last night. Ran swallowed and blinked back tears. Not only did he kiss her, but he had sex with her and probably didn't know the girl! How could his morals be so lax? 

  


Furthermore, why did it take him less than a day to get over their relationship? She took a deep breath and tied her running shoes tight. Looks like the jog would do her some good.

  
  
  


Surprisingly, Tatsuki was already at the place when Ran arrived. She stopped out of his line of sight, and debated asking about the morning call. She decided on forgetting it, then yelled "Tatsuki!" He turned to her, displaying one of his great smiles. 

  


"Ran!" Ran grinned back, and took a seat across from him. 

  


"You're early," she commented. "Woke up early too. Are you getting enough sleep?"

  


"Y-yeah. You're early too. What happened to being fashionably late?"

  


"I wanted to impress you with my punctual skills," she replied with a wink. Tatsuki shook his head, knowing her real reason.

  


"You couldn't wait to see me, couldn't you?"

  


Ran blushed slightly, then ate herself inside with anger. She was _never_ like this with men. Why did he and Rei turn her into a blushing and rambling idiot? And why did Tatsuki effect her so, even after the morning's realization? Instead she smirked, then remarked, "I see your ugly face everyday. Why would I be in a hurry to see it?" Not exactly the best comeback in the world, and Tatsuki lifted an eyebrow. 

  


"You're not yourself."

  


"W-what makes you think that," she stuttered, getting a 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look from Tatsuki. 

  


"Is this about last night," he asked casually. 

  


"You mean the kiss with that girl," Ran replied, then shut her mouth. 

  


"You saw that?! Look Ran, I'm so-"

  


"No need to apologize."

  


"Wait a sec - Weren't you dancing with Rei?"

  


"Yeah, why?"

  


"How did you see us," he asked, curious and mildly happy from her notice. But that also meant. . . she knew he slept with Aki. So she was pretending not to know and forget, eh? Like her. She didn't want to create a scene and ruin the reunion of Rei and Miyu. 

  


Though she seemed selfish on the outside, she always thought of other people. An admirable trait, and one that he respected her for. Although, he had a feeling that last night tore a bond between them.

  


A night of pleasure destroys years of friendship. Sounds like something that would happen in Aya's books. The thought almost made him laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. Maybe Aya would write a book based on all of them? 

  


Ran frowned and bit her lip. Great. How could she reply to that? 'Oh, I was curious and saw you dancing, so I thought I'd watch?' 

  


"Rei twirled me around and I saw you out of the corner of my eye."

  


"So you weren't looking at Rei," Tatsuki replied softly, thoughtfully, something Ran wasn't meant to hear. Of coarse, he forgot that her hearing was above par due to many years of training to be a police officer.

  


"Huh? What's that supposed to mean," she asked, slightly confused. Tatsuki grinned and pointed to his shake and asked if she wanted some. "What's in it," she asked, knowing how he liked to mix up wacky flavors. Some ended up surprisingly good, like apple and orange juice mixed together. But just as many were nasty. 

  


"Kiwi, mango, and strawberry." This was one of his mild concoctions. Ran nodded and took a sip out of his straw. It was good. Not extremely yummy good, but still nice. "Oishii," he asked.

  


"Oishii. Needs a bit more mango though." Tatsuki nodded thoughtfully and smiled flirtatiously. "Hn?"

  


"If I make this a drink at the bar, can I call it the 'Unattainable Queen'?" Ran smiled and shook her head. 

  


"I don't think the department would like people getting drunk off a drink named after me."

  


"We can make it virgin."

  


"Double insult there Tatsuki," she replied, still keeping the playfulness in her eyes to show that she was joking. 

  


"I admire that about you, you know that," he replied, turning serious, "After all these years, you're still adhering to your beliefs." Although sometimes, it scares me. 

  


"Tatsuki...."

  


"Ran-bi! Tat-chi," a three year old Takeshi cried out from across the resturaunt. The two friends smiled at each other. Takeshi called Ran 'Ran-bi' because when he was smaller he saw the Disney movie bambi, and, decided that 'Ranbi sounded like 'Banbi.' Tatsuki earned his nickname because when Takeshi was a child and they played games, Tatsuki would respond with a 'Chi?' to all his questions. 

  


Miyu followed behind, smiling and waving. Both waved at her, then quickly focused their attention on Takeshi, who jumped up in Tatsuki's lap. "Hey, Tat-chi, tell me a story!"

  


"But it's not your bedtime," he replied, a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of the child. 

  


"But Tat-chi always tells funny stories!" All three laughed at that remark, much to Takeshi's chagrin. Tatsuki's stories weren't just funny - they were horribly unbelievable. And Takeshi ate them up with wonder and amazement. 

  


"Maybe later," he replied, "Hey Miyu. Genki?"

  


"Un! Hey... Where's Otohata? I wanted to see how much he's changed."

  


Ran and Tatsuki shrugged their shoulders. "He said he worked at a doctor's office, so you know how that goes."

  


Miyu nodded, then her eyes lit up brightly, "Did you hear? Aya is coming over for a visit!" Ran and Tatsuki's eyes widened with shock. They glanced at each other, asking the same 'Did she tell you' expression. Miyu wore a look of puzzlement as sh asked, "She didn't call you?"

  


"I was busy this morning," both replied in unison, much to Takeshi's delightment. He laughed gleefully, then jumped off of Tatsuki's lap and moved onto his Mom's. 

  


"Were Ran-bi and Tat-chi together?"

  


"No," they replied again, reminding Miyu of awkward teenagers and Takeshi of his children's anime.

  


"Ran-bi and Tat-chi need to be together so Takeshi can have a playmate." Tatsuki, who had been taking a drink out of his shake choked, while Ran laughed nervously. Miyu laughed at her son's blunt honesty. A silence followed, until Takeshi, with a child's short attention span, asked, "Kaa-san, who's Aya?" Both Ran and Tatsuki exhaled with relief. Marriage was the last thing on either of their minds.

  


"An old friend, back when Mommy was in high school." The youngster's eyes widened, and then widened further when he saw a man standing behind Mommy that he didn't know. Ran smiled, Tatsuki nodded, and Miyu turned to see Rei. "Otohata!" 

  


"Miyu," he replied quizzically. Miyu had let her hair grow out to her shoulders, but she had still kept her sporty style, she was wearing those new black 'sweat' pants with the strip with a matching tee. 

  


"You know Mommy," Takeshi cried out with surprise. In one day, he had heard of two new people. Miyu nodded, and nodded toward her son, 

  


"This is my son, Takeshi." Rei nodded to the child, and took the only available seat next to Ran. "Takeshi, this is Mommy's old friend, Rei."

  


"Rei," he said, trying out the name. "Can I call you Rei-pi?"

  


Rei smiled at the boy's innocence. "Yeah."

  


"Yay! Rei-pi, Ran-bi, and Tat-chi! Now I have three people who will tell me stories!" The four adults laughed, then gave the waitress their orders. 

  


"Sorry for being late. We got behind this morning and I couldn't leave until now," he apologized. 

Ran shrugged. "It's cool."

  


"Hey Rei, what have you been up to all these years," Miyu asked, and they spent the rest of the lunch hour laughing about 'old times', Takeshi's comments, and things of present. Time flowed by quickly, and after agreeing to meet again Friday for dinner at Miyu's home, Rei, Miyu and Takeshi left, leaving Ran and Tatsuki.

  


"That kid's an earful, isn't he," Tatsuki said, and Ran nodded. 

  


"I wonder why he wanted to call Rei 'Rei-pi'."

  


"I want to know why he thinks we're together."

  


Silence followed again when they were reminded of his outburst. "He would make a good father," Ran thought, remembering the ways he entertained and played with the child. But what was she doing, thinking of him like that!

  


Besides, he gave himself away so easily...

  


"Hey, you coming to the club tonight," Tatsuki asked after another awkward silence. Ran was trying her best to act like she didn't care about the morning incident, but the effect and her acting were slowly dying down. 

  


He betrayed her trust and morals, and there was no way to erase it. Still, he hoped - longed - for her forgiveness, and only seeing her often and rebuilding their trust would work.

  


"Can't, I have to work tomorrow."

  


"When's your next day off?"

  


"This Monday." Tatsuki nodded, that was a few days away. "Why?"

  


"So when you come, I can unveil your drink!"

  


"Tatsuki," Ran replied, and then they laughed. 

  


"Seriously, do you want to go out Saturday night?" 

  


"A date," she asked, wave of nervousness and heart quickening. Another reason to bash herself when she got home. She never got feelings when he asked her out before... 

  


"Umm. Yeah, if you want to get technical."

  


"What about the girl last night?"

  


"She's nothing. I just got caught up in the music, that's all."

  


Nothing? Was he trying to act like she didn't know he had sex with her? Sure, Tatsuki's impulsiveness paralleled hers, but music? Music was the reason he slept with someone he barely knew? Why couldn't he tell her the real reason? Ran couldn't understand this aspect of him, how sex could be casual and mean nothing. Nevertheless, she agreed, "What time?" 

  
  



	4. My world turns

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**Forever **

**Step 04 - My world turns**

**A/N: Revision one of this chapter. **^_^.  **More coming soon, I'm working hard!  **

Aneri stepped out of the plane, nervously looking around at her surroundings.  In Hollywood, all the signs would be in English, and everyone was fluent in the language as well.  Unfortunately, all the signs were in some weird characters that looked Chinese?  Japanese? Korean?  The languages were all the same - Aneri knew only how to say 'Hello' and 'Where is the bathroom?'

AOi!  Gaijin!  Hayaku!@ 

AS-sorry,@ she muttered, then quickly ran out into the main boarding area, bumping into several people along the way.  Of the responses she received, none appeared to be nice, and she dashed to an empty seat and sat down to collect her emotions.

Her adoptive parents said her past lay in Japan.  So, being the idiotic impulsive person she was, Aneri bought a one-way ticket to Japan with only five hundred dollars to her name.  If she needed money, her parents told her to call them, but Japanese phones were . . . odd.  Her damn Learn Japanese in five minutes= book didn't help much either.  

She didn't even know where in Japan her past lay.  Sure, it was a tiny country, but looking for one person in this tiny overcrowded piece of land?  

Why not seach for two people? Her parents had died during Aneri's childhood.  Aneri knew all she had left was an older brother.  She didn't know his first name, or where he lived, or if he even knew she existed. 

Of course, these facts just dampened her already low spirits even more.  

Hopefully in Japan they had clubs with room and board, so she could use her voice for a living like she did in the states.  Somehow Aneri doubted places like this existed.  And if they did, well, it wasn't shown in Hollywood.

Dinner at Miyu and Yamato's home was like a family scene from a movie, and Miyu confirming that Aya would arrive by next week and stay for about a week.  Ran felt hurt that one of her best friends hadn't called her yet with the news, but knowing Aya she had a special reason for not telling, right?

Like a child looks forward to the promise of ice cream, Ran found herself feeling the same way about her date with Tatsuki.  Going out with him felt natural, his presence just felt 'right', and no matter what they did, he could make her laugh.  "What should I wear," she muttered, searching through her closet, throwing some things onto her bed.  "A pair of shorts and a t-shirt, maybe?  Or a skirt and a peasant top?"  

She frowned as she tried on the peasant top.  The look didn't suit her at all.  "Waste of money," she cursed, throwing it on the floor and returning to her closet to find something else.  After about ten minutes of 'too this' or 'too that', she settled on a pair of blue jeans and a bright, hawaiian style backless shirt.  Knowing their 'intuition' they would mesh perfectly without prior planning.

After spending about twenty minutes on hair and makeup, Ran checked the clock, only to discover her date wasn't going to arrive for another half hour.  Sighing, she plopped on her couch and grabbed an issue of Tomodachi and thumbed through the pages. Before she could find anything interesting, her cell rang, and Ran grabbed it urgently.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ran?"

Ran's mouth dropped slightly.  It was Rei.  She'd recognize that sarcastic voice anywhere. What did he want?  Why did he call?  And he just _had_ to call right before Tatsuki got here!     

"Ran, you there?"

"Y-yes," she quickly replied.  Oh, how his voice did things to her heart . . .

"I called to ask," the doorbell rang,

"Sorry Otohata, but Tatsuki's here and I need to go.  Talk to you later, okay?  Bye," she exclaimed and dashed to the door. Tatsuki stood at the door, wearing Hawaiian clothing and carrying a bunch of . . . bananas?

She laughed while shaking her head.  "You're goofy, you know that?"  Tatsuki gave a lopsided smiled and nodded.  Ran gave him a hug and took the bananas to her kitchen.  "We should make banana splits when we get back." 

"But I'd rather have you for desert," he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.  Ran shuddered from the sensation - until Tatsuki wrapped his arms around her waist and snapped her back to reality.  She pushed away, slightly flushed.  

Tatsuki half smiled, then reached for her hand.  They didn't talk much until they were on the road.    Tatsuki turned the radio off and asked, "Where should we go today?"

Ran playfully glared, "You didn't plan before we went out?!"

Tatsuki grinned his carefree, heart stopping grin and winked.  "You know me. . ."

Ran smiled back.  "Yes, I do," she sighed, "Although sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself."  Tatsuki shrugged.

"Being together for over ten years will do that to you."  Ran smiled and nodded.  Silence again possessed the car.  Ran spent her time looking out the window, watching the trees pass by.  

Her neck burned where Tatsuki had kissed.  It felt so good . . . but there was no way she could be in love with him, right?  Ten years blurred the feelings she had for him.  They were together too long, his smile only stopped her heart every so while, yet the physical desire always made itself present.  Perhaps today she should let him kiss her . . . even if she didn't love him_ that_ way, if the first kiss belonged to Tatsuki it wouldn't be so bad.  Ran nodded.  Tonight she would let Tatsuki give her a good-night kiss. 

"The park," he suddenly said, sounding like it was a revelation.

Ran blinked.  Where did that come from?  "The park," she repeated,  "We've never gone out there before."

"Exactly!"

"Alright."   Tatsuki turned on the radio, and they spent the car ride singing along to various pop music.  "Hey, Tatsuki, the park we're going to has a trail around, right?  Let's take a walk when we get there."  

"Um.. okay," he replied, slightly surprised.  If Aya were here, he'd expect something like that from her, not Ran.  He smiled inside, she was always unpredictable, that's what he liked about her.  

"Thanks," Ran replied softly.  A walk sounded boring, but part of her looked forward to it, a time where they could walk among nature, and talk about whatever cam to mind.  Ran secretly smiled to herself, was she finally becoming mature?  Or just romantic?  

"We're here," Tatsuki said as he parked the car.  "Do you want to eat or take a walk first?"

"Let's walk," Ran decided, then grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the trail. Tatsuki half laughed in amazement.

"Next time tell me if you want to walk so bad."  Ran smiled, a secret, 'I'm not telling' gesture, suggesting further meaning.  Her beauty shocked him, she looked like an angel when she smiled. . . 

"Ne, Tatsuki, what do you want to do when Aya gets here?"

"You have a plan to hook her and Rei up, don't you," he replied, well versed in Ran's schemes.  

"Of coarse," she exclaimed.  "Know it or not, those two like each other!"  But as those words left her mouth, a feeling of regret, almost sadness hit her heart.  Like it or not, her feelings were a third wheel.  Duty to friends and family, that came foremost.  "So, are you going to help  me?"

"When have I not," he said with a grin.  Even though her schemes were a bit outrageous sometimes, they were fun to act out.  

Ran beamed her reply.  "Thanks!"  Silence followed, until Ran broke it, "Ne, Tatsuki. . . what you said at the club awhile back, I -"

"Taaaaatttsssuuuukkiiii," a female voice called, and when Ran turned to the voice, she discovered that it was the same girl from that night at the club, running toward them, dressed in autumn colors.  Ran glanced at Tatsuki, who showed no outward sign of emotion that was different from the norm.  She ran and wrapped her arms around him, not taking notice to Ran, or rather, not caring.  Tatsuki hugged her back, although not as tightly as she did him.

"Ran, this is Aki."  That explained the autumn colored attire. She must've thought it was cute.  Sorry, but autumn colors are not in right now sweety.  

"Hello Aki.  Nice to meet you."  She glanced at Ran to Tatsuki, back to Ran.  They were dressed similarly, could they be on a date?  The thought brought a snide smile to her face. 

"Are you two . . together," she asked in a mock innocent tone.  Ran fought to keep from frowning.  Both her and her police instincts told her that this girl lied easily, and likely had the personality of a top-dog. 

"Yes," Tatsuki replied, much to Ran's relief.  

"That's not what it looked like Saturday night," she replied, pouting.  "Speaking of which, when are we going to get together again?  We could meet at my place again. . ."

Her place?  Tatsuki had gone over to her home?  They probably didn't do anything, right?  Even though Tatsuki acted wild, he was a gentleman at heart.  Ran decided to ask directly, after all, she trusted him.  "Tatsuki, what did you do at her place?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," Aki replied, smiling sweetly and latching herself on Tatsuki's arm.  Ran's eyes went wide and she felt like crying.  Of coarse she couldn't, not in front of this beastly girl.  Tatsuki blushed slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but Aki leaned up and kissed his lips before he could verify the falsity of the statement.  He tried to break it, but she had her hands on his head and wouldn't let him go.  

He knew that look, it bothered her, and it bothered her greatly.

Ran turned and ran away from them, screaming silent curses and such at herself and Tatsuki in her mind.  She thought she had found sanctuary under a sakura tree, but a familiar 'Kotobuki' greeting sent her back to 'mask' mode.  

Otohata's voice.  She almost groaned.  There were way too many coincidence happening today.  "Otohata. . . what brings you here?"

"I should be saying the same to you," he replied, and crouched so they were eye to eye.  Ran looked at the ground, focusing on a fallen flower. 

"Oh thanks allot Otohata.  Put me on a spot.  I just can't say - 'Oh, I was with Tatsuki and he dumped me for a scheming little whore,'" Ran thought with a frown.  Her initial sadness disappeared rapidly, and was quickly being replaced by anger.  "I was with Tatsuki, but a _friend_ of his showed up," she replied, staying as close to the truth as possible.  

Luckily Rei seemed to catch her sarcasm on the word friend, and he gave a puzzled expression to compensate for her initial lie.  "That bad," he replied, adding a hint of sympathy.  

"You don't know the half of it.  Anyway, wanna go get some ice cream or something?"  Comfort food.  That's what she needed.  But . . . her and Tatsuki were supposed to . . . Tears sprung to her eyes.  Go ahead, betray me all you want Tatsuki.  

Rei looked as if to question her further, but nodded and they walked to a little stand, only to come back to Tatsuki and Aki.  He didn't have the courage to leave her it seemed.  Aki seemed to take an instant liking to Rei, because when she saw Ran approaching, she latched off of Tatsuki's arm long enough to wave and call out 'Ran' as if she were an old friend.

Rei arched an eyebrow and glanced at Ran out of the corner of his eye.  She looked perturbed.  Extremely perturbed.  "Don't use my name with such familiarity," she muttered under her breath.  Still she plastered on a fake smile and waved back.

"Ran doll, who is your friend?"

"Oh great.  Now she wants to go after Rei," Ran thought as Aki gave Rei a good one over.  Tatsuki was staring at her, eyes apologetic and worried.  Ran simply cast a blank stare back before giving a quick glare to Aki.  

"I'm her boyfriend.  Otohata Rei.  Nice to meet you."  A gasp came from all three as Rei finished that line, and draped his arm around Ran's shoulders.  Tatsuki's apologetic look morphed to a sudden indifference.  

"Is that so," Aki replied, voice slightly amused.  "Well then, Tatsuki and I will be leaving now.  Later!"

Rei and Ran watched them leave, and when they were out of earshot Ran mumbled a thanks.  Rei nodded and bought her a scoop of strawberry ice cream.  "Now who was that," he asked as she licked the cool treat.

"Her?  I believe she's called the 'other girl'.  That night when we were at the club she apparently 'met' Tatsuki.  In any case, she ruined our date and parades herself as Tatsuki's girlfriend.  Judging by her leers at you, I don't think she's an honest person."

"And Tatsuki?"

"Who nows.  He doesn't seem himself when he's around her.  Maybe he does like her.  Anyway, why should it matter," she struggled to smile,   "It's not like we were officially together.  So, what do you want to do when Aya arrives?"

"Don't start Kotobuki," Rei said and gave her a warning glare.  She didn't know the half of his old  relationship with Aya.  Besides, it seemed her concern provided an escape to her own troubles at the moment, not of genuine interest. 

"What," she replied innocently.  "You always think so low of me!"

"Because I know exactly what's going on in that mind of yours."

"Hey, why don't we have a picnic here," she replied, ignoring his last remark.  She was too drained, emotionally and physically, to come up with a smart remark.

"Why do you bother asking?  You're going to make me come no matter what you think up."

"And?  So that means you like it?"  Rei didn't answer.  If there was one major fault in the boy, it was communication.  In truth, Rei wasn't interested in what the future plans were.  He wanted to know more about the situation with Aki and Tatsuki.  If that problem wasn't settled, then the next week was bound to be fiery, in more ways than one.  Ran sighed and for a moment looked as if she were about to cry.  She shook her head abruptly, and stopped walking.  "Listen, Rei, thanks for the ice cream.  But I really need to go. See you later, okay?"

"Ran. . ."

Ran smiled, turned, and dashed away to the nearest bus stop.  Only when the bus carried her far away from the park did her tears begin to flow.


	5. Sometimes I wonder

**Forever**

**Step 05**

**A/N: Revision 01 of this chapter.  Note that many scenes are changed, some added, some expanded, and a _somewhat_ _major_ plot change.  In other words, the story is not the same anymore.  There may be scenes taken from later chapters in the next chapters, but be warned, new readers.  **

The phone rang almost hourly from nine to midnight.  Ran sighed and tried to hold fresh tears back.  "You're supposed to wait at least a week," she muttered before finally disconnecting her line, "And give me a chance to forget."  

Had she really thought of giving her precious physical purity to him?  What had happened to make him so . . . primal?  Sure, she was sure that he had needs, but to two time . . . 

Ran got up and walked to her punching man.  She donned a pair of boxing gloves and began beating the crap out of the doll, pretending it was Tatsuki and his lover.  

Afterwords, she collapsed on the bed, feeling infinitely better.  However, a quick glance at the clock shown it as two, and she groaned.  Four hours of sleep . . . 

Tatsuki cursed and set the phone down.  Why wouldn't she just pick the damn thing up?  Sure, she must be hurt, but she didn't know the whole story.  He didn't mean to have a one night stand with Aki, but the situation was out of his control.  

He was drunk and she just climbed onto his lap and started making out with him.  It didn't help that earlier fantasies of him and Ran were running through his mind.   Aki was simply a replacement.  

She worked tomorrow, he'll talk to her then.  But . . . Why the hell did Otohata say they were together?  He wasn't blind to their subtle attraction to each other in junior high and high school, but her feelings were for him, and him only.  

Still, time had passed since then, and Ran no longer had Aya to hold her back.  He might have killed their relationship when Aki strolled up to them.  He cursed again and looked at the glass on the table.  

Her drink was just a cover – that night, a proposal would have taken place. 

"Almost done," Aya muttered as she typed the last sentence in her manuscript. With the last period, she grinned, saved the file, and sent it by e-mail to her agent. "One book in a month," she groaned and felt the accumulated stress melt away, "I never want to do that again."

"But as of now, you're on vacation," Ohkami said as he placed a glass of wine next to the keyboard.  Aya smiled and took a sip of the sweet liquid.  

"Tokyo, Tokyo. . . I finally get to return to thee."  

"I think I'll come with you," Ohkami stated as if he were speaking of the weather.  Aya's eyes widened and she almost dropped her glass.  

"W-why," she exclaimed and turned to him.  Bad idea.  He had just gotten out of the shower and wore only a robe.  Her lovely editor may be a bookworm, but he did not have the looks associated with such a nerd.  No, her wolf was a very good looking nerd.  He wore glasses, small rims, like the intellectuals in movies wear, his hair looked black wet even though it was a very dark brown, his skin was tanned slightly and lean muscles peeked through the small crack where his robe didn't tie cleanly.

Ohkami smirked and sauntered to Aya, then gently pushed up her open mouth.  "Don't let the flies in, love," he said then turned and walked to her bed.

Aya blushed and turned away while retorting, "Go get some clothes on."

"But I like it when you leer at me," Ohkami protested, smirking.  Oh, his Aya was so easy to fluster. . .

"Get dressed or you're not coming with me."  Ohkami laughed and bid farewell to his princess.  Aya sighed and downed the last of her wine in one swig.  A part of her was glad Ohkami was coming with her, but another felt guilty.  Miyu said (quite suggestively) that Rei would also be there.  

Her first love.  Her first kiss.  Her first.  

Many things belonged to Rei.  But those things were in the past.  Butterfly, her first novel, was almost entirely autobiographical.  The ending of the book was the same as her relationship with Rei – although the two loved each other dearly, they just weren't _right together.  Aya needed someone to shower her with attention and love, Rei needed an independent woman who could live without seeing him daily.  The two wished each other blessings, then left.  _

The book provided a catharsis to her wounded heart, and, surprisingly, brought forth a new chapter in her love life.  

Although, she mused, they both were quite an odd pairing from the outside.  Her room was decorated in romantic colors, soft, subtle.  His room had bold, dark colors with gold accents.  Their entertainment room was divided in two sections – one for the television and one for music, and their tastes clashed as well.  His anime and foreign films cluttered one side of the movie rack, her dramas and domestic films the other.  His cds were of the rock and classical leaning, hers the pop and enka.  

Still, she watched his favorite shows with him, and he joined with her on the drama, complete with a box of tissues and shoulder to cry on.  She learned to like the crass humor of American films (Rush Hour 2 was a favorite of theirs).  When they listened to music, they simply created a mix of their favorite songs, alternating.  Aya liked the band Janne da Arc and he liked Ayumi.  (Although both agreed her musical talents were a bit . . . lacking.) 

Although his flirtations could get a bit annoying at times (at heart, Ohkami was still a playboy) they just assured Aya that she _belonged_ to him.  No matter who he flirted with, his heart lay with her.  She grinned, then walked to the living room where he watched SMAPXSMAP.  

She wrapped her arms around him and pecked his cheek.  Ohkami turned and kissed her, then lifted her onto his lap effortlessly.  

When Aya started to unbutton his shirt, he whined, "I thought you told me to get dressed. . ."  She laughed and kissed him.  

  
"Excuse me Miss. Can I - Ran!" Ran turned to the familiar voice and fought to keep from frowning, glaring, or just plain killing the girl in front of her. Jealousy was indeed a scary monster. Aki stood next to her smiling and beaming, wearing, of coarse, autumn colors. "Oh my! Tat-kun never told me you were a policewoman! Quite an unusual job isn't it?"  
  
Tat-kun? That's her ultra cute pet name? Ran fought to keep from laughing, but answered calmly, almost icily, "I pride myself on being different," nodding to a passerby who seemed rather interested in the situation. The gossip quickly sped off, embarrassed at being caught.    
  
"So what are you doing out here," Aki asked, moving in front of her field of vision. Her dyed red hair, cheery brown eyes and shiny glittery lip gloss (that didn't exactly compliment her) was the last thing Ran wanted to see up close. Clearing her throat, she politely asked Aki to move so that she may perform her job accurately. Aki giggled, a strange high pitched racket that was bound to annoy everyone who heard it.   
  
"Do your job? Honey, all you have to do is _look like you're doing your job."   
  
"Well, the lovely citizens of Tokyo count on myself and my coworkers for security. You __do want to keep your valuables and such, don't you," Ran said politely, with a hint of sarcasm. Aki laughed again, and Ran likened it to that of a hyena, which, coincidently, shared the same personality aspects as the girl!   
  
"I suppose so. So, how long have you and Rei been together?"  
  
Oh, stealing one of my potential mates wasn't enough for you, was it? In any case, Ran couldn't answer without lying. And lies led to more lies, which became an never-ending cycle. Besides, it was against her morals and rules to lie. "We've known each other for a long time," she replied, which answered her question without being untruthful.   
  
"Really? And how long have you known Tat-kun?"  
  
Ran briefly wondered if he let her call him 'Tat-kun' in public. "As long as I've known Rei. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," she replied with a sweet smile. A smile, Ran sensed, that masked her true intentions. "Anou, just how many criminals do you catch a day?" Another stereotype thanks to television and movies. Ran almost laughed.    
  
"Not as many as you think. May I ask what your need of assistance is?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot! Well, I'll see you later, okay? Bai bai!" With those words, she skipped off, much to the relief of Ran. Of coarse, thanks to Fate's mischievous personality, five minutes later _he_ showed up. He tapped her on her shoulder, then greeted her with a 'sup'. Ran gave no immediate reply and turned to her work.  
  
"You're not still mad about Saturday are you," he asked, "Listen, if you would let me explain-"  
  
"I'm not mad. You misunderstand me, Tat-kun." Tatsuki grimaced as she said his name. Ran smirked, "Do you actually __let her call you that in public?"  
  
"She's a leech that won't leave me alone."  
  
"Is that so," she said with the raise of an eyebrow.    
  
"Besides, since when are you and Otohata a couple?"  
  
Ran wondered if she should play off the lie, for the sake of making Tatsuki jealous, but that wasn't like her. It went against her beliefs that were set in stone since she was old enough to learn such things. One man - or rather - one girl wasn't going to change that. "It was a lie he made in my defense. You know, after you left me for that annoying girl?"  
  
"You didn't give me a chance to explain!"   
  
"I don't feel like doing this... We weren't serious anyway. I can't see why we're acting like this." Tatsuki's face, or more importantly eyes held an answer, but he didn't say anything, just nodded and half smiled.   
  
"You're right. You're still coming to the club to celebrate your drink, right?"  
  
Ran smiled, half relieved that the argument was over and they were still friends. "Of coarse. Hey, why don't you delay it until Aya comes?"  
  
"Good idea. See ya Ran," He replied and walked off, shaking his head.   
  
"Oye. My life is turning into one of those blasted dramas...."  
  
  
_

Tatsuki sat at home, staring at the ring.  It was simple, just a diamond on a white gold band, and sighed.  The one time he got caught was the one time it mattered most.  

When the phone started ringing, he scowled at it.  Only one person would call him this late at night.  He groaned and reached for the receiver.  "Hello?"  
  
"Tat-kun, it's me," Aki greeted in her sweetest, perkiest voice. Tatsuki winced at her 'hello', Ran greeted him with a 'Yo Tatsuki' to which he'd reply 'Yo Kotobuki'. 

"Whatcha doin'," she asked rather innocently.   
  
"Working on a drink. Why,' he asked, partially wanting to know why she would call him at twelve at night. Well, a reason was obvious, but he didn't want to partake in that. The subject wasn't as appealing as it had once been.   
  
"What kind of drink?"  
  
"The one's that's named after Ran," he replied without thinking. Her gasp and harsh tone, however proved his mistake near fatal.  
  
"You're naming a drink after _her_? Why would you do something idiotic like that?"  
  
"We've been friends since high school. Besides, when the club first started, she was out there, helping me hand out flyers, trying to get people to go there. Without her, I wouldn't be as big as I am right now."  
  
"I can do that too, you know. I can't see what you see in her. She's rude, inconsiderate, and thinks only of herself. And you, like a lost puppy, still long for her even though she's dating Rei."  
  
A lie. Apparently Ran hadn't told Aki about her and Rei's ploy. Still, it was midnight, and he didn't have time to be arguing with her. "Listen Aki, it's late, and I don't feel like talking about this. I'm with you now, so stop acting like a jealous brat."  
  
Aki gave no immediate reply, then muttered "Good night." and hung up the phone.   
  
"No wonder men turn gay," Tatsuki muttered, then returned to staring at the ring.    
  


Aki sighed as she placed the receiver back on its cradle.  "Its obvious he still loves her, silly," she muttered, then walked to her bed.  "I guess the bad karma finally came back to haunt me.  As if the past didn't hurt enough."

She rose, grabbed her keys and decided to go to the small blues bar where she first found him, playing guitar and lamenting of a lost love. 

Aneri approached a small bar, named Lunatic Café.  The correct English surprised her, and she walked in, hoping to find Caucasian faces.  Her hope was in vain, the room was filled with Japanese, although their attire seemed identical to hers, and their hair equally wild.  

She smiled; this place was exactly what she was looking for.  She walked up to the bartender and asked in English, "May I please speak to your manager?" 

"I am the manager," the man replied in somewhat broken sounding English.  But it was English nevertheless.  Aneri almost danced with happiness to hear her mother tongue.    

"I am a singer.  I need a job."  The man's eyes widened and he lay down the glass he was cleaning. 

"You don't understand Japanese, and yet you come here to try and make it in the music business?"  

Aneri grinned sheepishly, "That's halfway true.  I came here to search for my family.  I'm adopted, you see.  As for the job, well, I used to make a living doing that at my home too.  I worked as a bartender or waitress and got a ten minute set."

The man studied her skeptically, then sighed.  "Your name?"

"Aneri Mata."

"Come to the back, Aneri, and I'll see what I can do.  Although," he stated, looking directly at her, "You will learn Japanese, and you will learn it fast."  

Aneri nodded happily and skipped to the back.  

Ten minutes later she had both a job and a singing spot on her first night of work.  Because tonight lacked performers, she was allowed a half hour set instead of the usual ten, and Aneri jumped at the opportunity to perform.  

Aki entered Lunatic Café, a small bar that was well known in the indie circles, and smiled nostalgically.  It looked the same, blue lights, a small stage, bartender with the face of a yakuza but the heart of a panda, small round tables to seat at most three, wire frame chairs designed custom by a regular of the past.  She walked over, got a drink, then sat in the back left corner, her usual spot of the past.  

A performer was onstage now, singing perfect English.  Aki's eyes widened at her pronunciation, surely she was a foreigner, and stuggled to make out the lyrics of the song.  All she understood was 'son of a preacher man'.  Although she smiled as she recognized the song.  It was one of _his favorite singers, Janis Joplin.  _

The girl's voice almost matched Janis's.  She nodded happily, this was one singer who could make it in the majors.  But, did she sing Japanese as well?  

"Hey," a male voice greeted and sat next to her.  Aki looked at the voice and smiled.  

"Hey Kira.  What brings you here so late?"

"Scouting talent," he replied and fixated his gaze to the stage.  Aki smirked slightly, with Kira, talent meant one of two things.  But by his gaze, it seemed it leaned toward the more innocent and true meaning. "She's pretty good," he muttered after listening to another song that neither understood.  

"How's the band coming along," Aki asked.  

Kira shrugged, "We're still developing our sound.  Takui refuses to try anything that he deems 'remotely resembling Embryo'.  So far we only have two songs."  Aki shook her head, she couldn't tell him why Takui refused to return to the past.  At least, not yet.  

"I have some lyrics I scribbled down a couple of weeks ago.  If I give them to you, can you turn it into a song?" 

"Sure," he replied, then pointed to her cell phone, "E-mail it to me."  Aki nodded and looked back toward the stage, 

"You know Kira, the song would really suit her voice."  

Kira looked at her suspiciously, and she giggled then got up to leave.  She did have work tomorrow, after all.  Although, being a secretary for a boss who constantly harassed her didn't exactly guarantee fun.  

She sighed as she closed the door.  Her heart truly belonged to music.  

  
"Aya, the plane's about to land. Aya," Ohkami said, trying to wake his sleeping friend. "First time back in ten years and she's about to sleep through the beginning," he muttered, "Aya!" Still no reply. "That girl would sleep through the eruption of Mt. Fuji. Only one option left," he muttered, then leaned in and gently kissed her.   
  
That woke Aya up with a start, and she stared at Ohkami, eyes wide with confusion. "W-what are you - why did you - what's going on!?"  
  
Ohkami smiled, shaking his head. She was so oblivious to the obvious sometimes. "You wouldn't wake up, so I figured you were Sleeping Beauty and needed a kiss to wake you up."  
  
"But .. . Didn't a kiss from her true love wake up Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
"Oops," he replied nonchantly, "Forgot about that detail. Say, you did wake up though. Does that mean I'm your true love?"  
  
Aya playfully smiled and put her fingertip on his nose as she spoke, "But 'Ohkami' is in Little Red Riding Hood, not Sleeping Beauty." Ohkami laughed and shook his head, then brushed his bangs back.  
  
"If that were true, then I'd love to eat you up," he remarked, tracing a line up Aya's neck with his fingertip.   
  
Luckily, before Aya could reply, for she knew she was blushing a crimson red by now, the plane began its landing. After they had exited the plane, Aya reached for Ohkami's hand for support as she approached the exit gate. "I'm home Ohkami. After ten years I've finally returned home."

  
  
  
**Author's Note: Ohkami means wolf. In actuality, the real romanji should be Ookami  but I like Ohkami better. ^_^. 


	6. If we never met

Author's Note: I know I said Takeshi was two earlier, but now he's 4. Hehe. Sorry~! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! *huggles* Sorry about the long wait. No, there was no writer's block, but my laptop died! *sob* Now I have a new one and can write! *cracks knuckles* Here we go!  
  
  
"So when do I get to meet all of your high school friends," Ohkami asked as they entered a cab.   
  
"Anou, Ohkami, why did you come with me?"  
  
Ohkami's eyes widened and he looked away, cheeks slightly flushed. "I. . . I've always wanted to come to Tokyo."  
  
Aya gave a look of puzzlement, then replied, "But didn't you say you grew up here as well?" Ohkami laughed nervously, shaking his head and brushing back his bangs.   
  
"Well, I erm . . . you know what my childhood was like here. I thought it would be nice to make some new memories. And who better with than you," Ohkami replied, turning slightly serious then back to his usual flirtatious self.   
  
"Flirt," she scolded playfully. Ever since she met Ohkami, he had worked to make her more outgoing and less shy. By his standards, it was working. Now she would tease him, when all she had earlier was either blush and become quiet or just sit there, doing nothing.   
  
He grinned, "You know you like it."  
  
"And I also know that you need to shush. Are you going to act like this around my friends?"  
  
Ohkami pouted and covered his eyes with his hand. "You're embarrassed of me, aren't you? And I thought you lo~ved me…"  
  
"This is going to be a long vacation . . ."  
  
"No reassuring declaration of love? You just mortally wounded me, Aya."  
  
"Hey, Ohkami, should I write a novel about this, as a sequel to Butterfly," Aya asked, used to his jests. Ohkami turned serious, as he usually did when the talk turned to business, and looked up, a sign that he was thinking After a moment, he nodded.  
  
"If this isn't too emotionally trying," he added. Not that Aya had any bad high school memories, compared to his, they were available only in a dream. But her novel was about a girl maturing into a woman, a concept that both strengthened her and weakened her at the same time. She missed those carefree days, and the overall nostalgia of her words proved it.   
  
"It wasn't that hard. . . I just, couldn't deal with it, I guess. You know, running from your problems? In any case, I'm fine," a bright grin, "And I can't wait to see everyone again! You're going to love them!"  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Ran, you need to come over to my house right now,." Miyu quickly burst out in the telephone before Ran could say a simple 'Hi'.   
  
"What's wrong," she replied, voice urgent with worry as a thousand possible scenarios filled her head.   
  
"Aya's in town! She came a day early! And she's coming here right now! And we don't have a welcome back party prepared," Miyu continued, speaking quickly. Takeshi began making comments in the background, adding to Miyu's stress.  
  
"Have you called Tatsuki," Ran asked, to which Miyu replied no. "Listen, we'll throw a bash at his club. I'm sure he won't mind, it being Aya and all."  
  
Miyu was silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you want me to ask him?"  
  
"It's okay Miyu. Aki and Tatsuki are a couple. I have to accept it. In any case, what time is she coming over?"  
  
Miyu's urgency returned, "Right now! Listen, I still have to call Otohata and Yuuya and Mami-"  
  
"I understand. Later," Ran said as she pushed the talk button. She then pressed star and two, which was Tatsuki's number in her speed dial. After three rings he picked up, voice rough as if he was up all night. That caused an uneasy lump to form in her stomach, but she pushed it away, shaking her head. Just seconds ago she accepted their relationship, and it wasn't her style to just say things without meaning them.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Ran," he said, a bit surprised. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have a little dilemma. Aya is here, in Tokyo, right now, going to Miyu's home as we speak. And we don't have a welcome back party for her and, well," she rambled, going out of character and feeling suddenly nervous. Their relationship wasn't the same relationship they had a few weeks earlier, and Ran felt awkward about asking Tatsuki for favors.  
  
"You want to take her to the club? That's cool, I'll clear out a party room, okay?"  
  
"Tat-kun, who's that," Aki called from the background.   
  
"Ran," he replied, and received both an angry interjection and an insult directed toward Ran. A moan escaped his lips and he shook his head. "Listen, I have to go."  
  
"Be sure to take Aki with you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's rude not introduce your girlfriend to Aya. See you at Miyu's place, okay? Later," Ran said, feeling relieved. Slowly she was distancing her romantic emotions from Tatsuki. It was hard, but her feelings were making her an emotional wreck. Being weak was something that she could not afford to be. Everytime something bad happened, she was the strong one, the pillar that held every one else up.  
  
"La..ter," he replied in bewilderment. "Since when did Ran . . . Nevermind. Aki," Tatsuki yelled, for Aki had stompted off to his room in anger, "We're invited to meet Aya. She was an old high school friend, and I haven't seen her in ten years."  
  
"You mean, you want to me to come as your girlfriend," she asked as she opened the door and walked toward Tatsuki. He half grinned and shook his head, then reached over and ruffled her hair.   
  
"How else would you come silly?"  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Hoshino Aya," Rei whispered as he hung up his phone. "It's been ten years since I last saw her. . . And yet I still see her smiling face in my mind. Damn, why did we all have to meet at the same time?" Ten years ago he had a crush on Ran, but with her urgings, he had eventually became involved with Aya, who in her own way became special as well. A smile slowly appeared on his face, even now his emotions remained as muddled as they were back in high school.   
  
"Tonight is going to be interesting…"  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
The taxi driver pulled up about a block away from Miyu's home. Ohkami paid the driver, adding a tip, and got out their bags, a suitcase for him, a suitcase for Aya, and a small carryon. "Thank goodness you travel light," he commented as they began to walk to Miyu's home.   
  
"Why'd you stop him a block away," Aya asked, looking at him oddly.   
  
"Thought a walk would be nice, that's all. Are your feet sore? I'd carry you if I didn't have these bags." Aya smiled and shook her head. He never seemed to stop with the flirty comments. Not that she was complaining, it was a great self esteem booster.   
  
"Any last second thoughts?"  
  
"I can't wait to see them!" Ohkami chuckled softly.   
  
"Thought you'd be thinking that. Well, why wait longer than you have to? Jump on my back."  
  
"What?! I'm in a skirt!"  
  
"You can't run in those heels. Come on, be a little adventurous!"  
  
"She lives on three fifty, and we're on forty-six. I can walk a little longer. Thanks for the offer, though," Aya replied, slightly blushing. That was just like Ohkami, he would always suggest bizarre things to do, like swimming in winter. Of coarse, he didn't do all the things he had the urge to do, but he was just unpredictable at times.   
  
Ohkami glanced at Aya out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly. As soon as he suggested to jump on his back, he knew she'd say no, but it was fun to watch her blush. She was one of those girls you wanted to hug and never let go. "Wow. Nice house, eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Aya muttered, staring at the house. It was one story, with a well cared for garden and painted a sky blue. What made it astonishing was the fact that the fence had a mural of children playing on it. On the phone Miyu mentioned she had a son, Takeshi. Aya smiled, Miyu always looked like a good mother.   
  
"I think she likes kids," Ohkami commented, admiring the mural.   
  
"She has a son named Takeshi."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go say hi," Ohkami said as he transferred a bag to his other hand and wrapped his arm around Aya. "Smile," he whispered in her ear and removed his hold, a bit reluctantly. Then Aya pressed the doorbell, which played a short jingle, and Miyu opened the door.   
  
Miyu's first thought was that Aya hadn't changed much, and that she just looked older. Her second thought was if her and the man that stood next to her were married. "A-Aya," she finally said, still staring at them. "Forgive me! Come in, I invited everyone over, so they'll be here in a minute or two."  
  
Aya and Ohkami entered, admiring her cozy home. It looked elegant, and each room was well decorated with a theme. The living room was in the middle of the house, and had a tv, several sofas, and a coffee table.   
  
"You arrived earlier than I thought. Sorry for not being ready. I'd introduce you to Yamato, but he's at work. But you have to meet my son! Takeshi," she yelled, and a moment later a young boy ran to the room, wearing a loose blue shirt and black shorts. "Say hi to Aya and . . ."  
  
"Ohkami," he answered, nodding politely and bowing.   
  
"Hello Aya and Ohkami, my name is Takeshi, nice to meet you," Takeshi said, bowing as well. "Can I call you Aya-shi?"  
  
"Um.. sure," she replied, smiling gently.   
  
Miyu chuckled softly. "He insists on giving everyone a name like that. I don't know why. Anyway, it's nice to meet you Ohkami-san."  
  
"You as well. It's nice to finally meet everyone Aya told me about." Miyu's eyes widened slightly at Ohkami's use of Aya's name. They had to be close, husband and wife? Boyfirend and girlfriend?  
  
"Mommy," Takeshi said, tugging on Miyu's pants, "I can't think of a nickname for Ohkami-san!" All three laughed and Miyu shook her head.   
  
"Why don't you ask Ohkami-san what his nickname is," she suggested, and her son smiled and marched to Ohkami. He knelt so that they were eye to eye.  
  
"Ohkami-san, do you have a nickname?" Ohkami shook his head, and Takeshi wrinkled his nose in deep thought. A smile appeared on Ohkami's face, Takeshi's sheer determination for discovering a nickname was amusing. "How about . . . Oh-bo?" Ohkami laughed, and nodded.  
  
"Oh-bo it is then!" Takeshi smiled with a sense of accomplishment, then ran out to play video games. Miyu smiled gently as her son ran off.   
  
"So," she began, "What is your relationship?" Both Aya and Ohkami turned red, and Aya stuttered out her answer - They were just friends. Miyu grinned, and sensed that they liked each other and weren't ready to admit it yet. "Tatsuki runs a club now, and he's offered to throw a special welcome home party for you. I know it's a little odd, but you came earlier than I expected."  
  
"I'm sorry," Aya said, bowing.  
  
"No, it's okay. I couldn't wait to see you again anyway! I called everyone a few minutes ago, so they should all be here soon!" As if her words were a magical incantation, the doorbell rang, and when Miyu answered it Ran stood at the door, dressed in a chic party outfit.   
  
"Miyu! Are they here yet? I came as fast as I can!"  
  
"Yeah, and she brought a man with her!" Both friends put on a mischievious expression and looked toward the direction of the living room. "His name's Ohkami."   
  
"Her boyfriend?"  
  
"No, just a friend of hers. But they both blushed when I asked them if they were a couple. It was so cute!" Ran chuckled as the image of a blushing Aya appeared in her mind. Things had been so simple back then . . . "Let's go see her, ne?"  
  
Ran followed Miyu and found Aya and Ohkami sitting on the love seat. "They look good together," she thought, and grinned. For a moment they stared at each other, taking in the changes ten years had on them. "Aya," Ran beamed, and hugged her old friend.   
  
"You haven't changed at all," Aya replied, giggling.  
  
"No, *you're* the one who hasn't changed! But I'm mad at you. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" To both Miyu and Ran's amusement, both had the grace to blush again. "It's like we're teenagers again," Ran thought as the doorbell rang.   
  
"We're not together. He's a good friend, that's all," Aya replied, then let out a small 'eep'. "I forgot to introduce you two! Ohkami, this is Ran." Both nodded and did the standard nice to meet yous.  
  
"Tatsuki! You're here," they heard Miyu call from afar. Ran felt her insides churn, but she shook the feeling off. This was Aya's show, not hers.   
  
"Aki-san, nice to meet you."   
  
Aya glanced at Ran and mouthed "Aki?" Ran gave a warning of disaster look and nodded toward the auburn headed girl that walked in with Tatsuki. "Funny," Aya thought, "I always thought Ran and Tatsuki would end up together."  
  
As Aki sat down on the sofa across from Ran, she launched a glare full of hostile jealousy. "Don't start," Ran thought and ignored the childish girl, who scoffed from being unnoticed. "That leaves Yuuya and Mami. . ."  
  
"No, they weren't able to come. They send their greetings and love though," Miyu said and sat next to Ran. "But you forgot about Rei." Ran chuckled lightly and muttered 'oops'. Tatsuki's eyes held Ran with some kind of regard, judgement maybe? Or suspicion?   
  
The doorbell rang for the third time that night but before Miyu could get up to answer it, Takeshi came running and opened the door.   
  
"Rei-pi," he said in shock. "Are you here to see Aya-ri too?"  
  
"Come in Rei," Miyu called. "Takeshi, show him to the living room."   
  
Takeshi grabbed Rei's arm and dragged him down the halls, chattering all the way. "Ran-bi's here, Tat-chi's here, Oh-bo, and Aya-ri!" Rei laughed softly at the child's enthusium. It was a trait he inherited from his mother, it seemed.   
  
He was dragged into the room, and met with the worst awkward silence he had partaken in his life. All parties stared at him and Aya, wondering what would happen. "Welcome back," he said, reaching up and brushing his bangs off his face.   
  
Aya smiled and nodded, then stood and gave Rei a light hug. Ohkami's left eye twitched slightly, and after a moment he stood, meeting the 'Rei' from highschool eye to eye. "Hi. The name's Ohkami."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Rei replied and shook Ohkami's hand. Thankfully he didn't question Aya and Ohkami's relationship. Takeshi left, bored at the adult's formalities, and the sounds of samurai battles were heard.   
  
"As soon as Yamato and the babysitter arrive, we'll go to the club," Miyu said, and turned to Aya. "How did you and Ohkami meet?"  
  
"He's a writer as well, and my editor. When I finished Butterfly, I went to the publishing house to find out where to send it. He was leaving and crashed into me. Somehow we've been friends ever since."  
  
"Somehow," Rei questioned.  
  
Aya smiled with happiness, "He's like a kid sometimes! But he's fun, and funny -"  
  
"You're embarassing me," Ohkami replied, shaking his head. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to have met her. She's a talented girl, sweet, and I always enjoy reading her manuscripts." Everyone smiled at the 'friends'. They looked and sounded like a couple, which gave Ran a new idea . . .   
  
Her and Tatsuki locked eyes, and Ran was glad to see that he shared the same gleam. It looked like both Aya and Rei had moved on, so plan B was to get her and Ohkami 'together' before her week long visit was over. Aki noticed their stare and locked her arm through Tatsuki's, and mouthed 'he's mine' to Ran.  
  
It was hard to believe she was the same age as Ran.  
  
The door clinked and rattled as Yamato entered, and he came into the living room and apologized for his tardiness. "Busy," Ran asked, looking up at her older brother.  
  
"Yeah. It was a bad night." Ran moaned.   
  
"Which means I get the aftermath tomorrow!" Yamato laughed and playfully winked.   
  
"Wow Aya, you look almost the same, only older. Nice seeing you again. And nice to meet you . . ."  
  
"Ohkami. Nice to meet you too." Takeshi ran into the room, and jumped onto Yamato.   
  
"Tou-san's home!" Yamato laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Come on, kid," he said as he lifted Takeshi to his shoulders, "I'm going to go change, be out in a minute." They left, Miyu looking lovingly at her husband and child.  
  
After some more small talk, the babysitter came, and the group left to Tatsuki's club.  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
A/N: Heehee!! Aren't I evil?? Don't worry, this chapter was only a teaser for the next! I'm hard at work on the next one as well, and I'll get it out as soon as I can!!   
  
Next Chapter: Girl Talk! ^_~. Ohkami and Rei have a 'discussion', Tatsuki and Ran plan out 'Plan B', Aki acts . . well, like Aki(!), and .. . the rest is a secret! 


	7. Would my heart still flutter

AN: Two chapters in one week?? That's a record for me!  
  
  
"Wow, this is really something," Aya said as they went through the Alice in Wonderland-esque entrance.   
  
"Thanks. I want to make another club that has a different mood per floor. Techno okay?"  
  
"That'll work," Ohkami said, and followed the group to the club.   
  
"Hey Ran, I need to talk to you for a sec," Tatsuki said, and dragged her away, much to the horror of Aki. Miyu and Aya distracted her by initiating some conversation, and Ran made a mental note to thank them before the night was over. Tatsuki took her to the corner next to the bar. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You want to get Aya and Ohkami together?" He grinned mischievously, "Of course I'm in! What do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's get them to slow dance together at least once tonight."  
  
"That'll work . . . I'll get the girls away for a girl talk."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ran grinned, "You have to find out what Ohkami thinks of Aya! I'll do the same, don't worry. I'd ask them right now, but you saw how flustered they got at Miyu's."   
  
"He looks like a good guy for her."  
  
"Their personalities seem to clash a bit, but he's changed her. She's a bit more . . open than she was when I last saw her." They glanced over at the group, to see Miyu, Aya, and Ohkami laughing at something Yamato said. Aki was looking at them, and Rei cracked a smile.   
  
"Looks like Aki's jealous again."  
  
"She gets like that easily. I guess she thinks of you as an ex."  
  
"A very old ex. We've been friends, what, nine years now?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, looking away. His trademark gleam and grin returned and they high fived each other to signify the start of plan B.  
  
"You two took your time," Ohkami said as Ran and Tatsuki neared them. "What were you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Hey, can you guys leave a bit? You know, girl talk." All four males gave a look of 'again', but sighed and left to the opposite end of the bar. Tatsuki winked at Ran, who smiled slightly back.   
  
"What are you two up to," Aya asked, knowing Ran's schemes. Ran's face morphed to mock innocence.  
  
"Me? I wanted to talk, without that male jabber. So Aki, how did you and Tatsuki meet?"  
  
Aki arched an eyebrow. "In the club. You know that." Ran sighed, and shook her head. They weren't going to get far with her tonight.   
  
"Aya, did you like Ohkami when you first saw him," Miyu asked, sneaking a glance at Ran. Ran winked, thankful that Miyu caught her plan and wanted to help. Aya smiled and shook her head, laughing.  
  
"I thought he was a rude jerk! As I entered the publishing building he dashes out and crashes into me! All my papers went everywhere, and he didn't bother to say sorry or help! Later, on my way out, he crashes into me again! Then, he has the nerve to ask me out for coffee!" The girls laughed, Miyu shaking her head with amazement. "But we got to talking, and I found out he was an okay guy. He apologized for earlier, and said he was running out because they were towing away his car!" She laughed, "He's always like that."  
  
"He seemed shy when I first saw him," Aki said, finally getting into the conversation.   
  
Aya nodded, "He's like that around people he doesn't know well. Don't worry, he'll be himself before tonight is over. And you Aki-san? How long have you and Tatsuki been dating?"  
  
"About three weeks," she said, smiling happily at being acknowledged as Tatsuki's girlfriend. Aya's eyes widened.   
  
"Is that all? I thought you had been together longer."   
  
"It's complicated Aya, I'll tell ya later," Ran butted in, "So, do you love Ohkami?"  
  
One thing hadn't changed about Ran - she was no master at subelty. Aya frowned, and thought out her answer before replying. "He's . . . special to me. We're like best friends, you know? I don't want to ruin that. But yes, in a way, I do love him. He's changed me, and helped me grow, as a person and writer."  
  
Everyone was in stunned silence for a moment. Aki smiled, and laughed softly. "That is soooo sweet," she cooed, "It's like one of those high school shoujo stories!" All laughed at the absurity.   
  
"Aki's not bad when she's not jealous," Ran thought, "I can see why Tatsuki would like her. But Aya does have feelings for Ohkami - Score one!"  
  
|| Meanwhile . . . ||  
  
"And then I walk out to see my car getting towed - and I dash out to stop them, knocking over Aya. I didn't apologize or anything, 'cause they're taking off and about to round a corner, and ran a mile before catching a stoplight."  
  
Yamato and Tatsuki laughed, and Rei chuckled. "That's insane," Tatsuki commented, "So then what happened?"  
  
"As fate would have it, I crashed into her on her way out because I was late for work! She looked annoyed, and I felt guilty so I asked her out for coffee. She didn't want accept at first, but I finally got her to and we went out to Starbucks. We've been buds ever since."  
  
"Just friends," Tatsuki asked, "You haven't tried any moves yet?"  
  
"You kidding? I've tried everything! She's a bit . . . naive to my flirting."  
  
"She's shy, that's why," Rei commented and took a drink of his glass of water.  
  
"That's one thing I've tried to change about her - and I think it's working. She's more open than she was when I first met her. But you were her high school sweetheart, right? You know how she is."  
  
"A tad too needy, but sweet and caring all the same."  
  
"You know she based Butterfly on your relationship, right," Ohkami asked, not likeing Rei's tone or attitude. "He's a bit cold and aloof on the outside, but he really does care about us, he just had a funny way of showing it," a memory of Aya said, and Ohkami tried to release his feeling of dislike and give the guy a chance. But Aya looked happy to see him, and in all those corny love stories the high school sweethearts get together...  
  
"I knew it the moment I read the first page."  
  
"You don't have to be so cocky. She liked you allot, possibly loved you," he replied, slightly irked at his casual way of speaking for Aya. Tatsuki and Yamato glanced at each other, worried. Tension was beginning to build between the two men.  
  
"I know," he said, and Ohkami clenched his fists and his left eye began to twitch. "I felt the same about her, the more I got to know her." His fists unclenched, but his left eye continued to spasm.  
  
"What's wrong with your eye," Yamato asked, taking notice to Ohkami's irk.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Hey, let's go get the girls to dance?"  
  
"Looks like they want to dance," Miyu commented as the guys approached. Yamato took Miyu, Ohkami took Aya, and Tatsuki took Ran, to the horror to Aki. Her and Rei watched as they disappeared into the crowd.   
  
"I . . HATE her," Aki said and stompted her foot on the ground.   
  
"Don't get so jealous. Tatsuki wouldn't cheat on you, it's not his style."  
  
"Bull! They're always talking on the phone, looking at each other, and now this!"  
  
"They've been friends since high school," Rei calmly stated, getting slightly irked at the girl. From the looks she gave Ran at Miyu's and her actions before, Aki more than hated Ran.   
  
"Quit defending her! She's a boyfriend stealer, that's all she is!"  
  
"Her and Tatsuki want to get Aya and Ohkami together, and they probably left to talk about it."  
  
"What," she asked, calming down slightly, but still doubting Rei.  
  
"Ran and Tatsuki used to scheme all the time during high school. Don't worry about it. He'll be back, and dance with you the rest of the night." Aki pouted, but didn't say another word, to Rei's relief.  
  
"But if Tatsuki gets Aki . . . then I'm with Ran . . ."  
  
The song ended, and, as Rei said, Tatsuki took Aki and never left her side. Further proving his psychic skills, he and Ran were left alone as the rest danced. "She's changed, eh Otohata?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm guessing Ohkami played a large role in that. You and Tatsuki planning to fix them up?"  
  
Ran frowned, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No, just, like you."  
  
"Heh, is that so? Anyway, wanna go out there? I'm itching to go out." Rei nodded, and they left.  
  
"Otohata and Ran," Aya said when she saw them leave, "Never thought I'd see that in my lifetime."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's not her type. She said she hates people like him," Aya shrugged, "Is something wrong? Your eye is twitching."  
  
"No, it's nothing. Having fun?" Aya smiled and nodded. She would have to ask Ran and Miyu what's happened while she was gone.   
  
"But why is Ohkami's eye still twitching? He's mad about something . . . Maybe one of the guys said something to him," she thought, then found herself being swung in the air by Ohkami. She yelped with suprise, and looked down to see a grin.   
  
"Don't think so much," he said and twirled her down. "It's a vacation."  
  
"Then, should we go see your parents as well," she asked, "Maybe they can-"  
  
"No, I can never go back there again." Aya nodded, and didn't pursue the subject further. Ohkami's past was a source of pain for him, and she wanted to rid himself of that baggage. The song ended, and a slow love ballad began to play. Aya began to walk away but Ohkami grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "A princess doesn't leave her partner without at least one slow dance," he said, causing Aya to smile gently.   
  
"Wanna sit this one out Otahota," Ran asked as the tune began. "I'll buy you a drink."  
  
Rei glanced at her with one of his indecipherable looks and nodded. "Hey Ran," the bartender said as she approached. He was a gruff, strong looking man, with a patch over his right eye. 'It's an image,' he said when Ran asked him about the patch, 'It makes me look tougher, eh? And it's always good with the ladies.' "The usual?"  
  
"Yeah Takui. Virgin, remember."  
  
"Yah, I know. What 'bout your pal?"  
  
"Nothing. I have to work tomorrow."   
  
"Responsible, eh? My type of guy." Rei stared at him for a moment, not fully understanding his phrase. Ran laughed and playfully punched Takui's arm. "He's new here?"  
  
"Yeah. He doesn't know you're for both sides of the dating spectrum."  
  
Takui laughed, a loud, hearty boom, and shook his head. "Sorry about that. I'll go get your drink."  
  
"What a night. I see Aya, almost have an argument with her 'boyfriend', argue with Aki, and now I recieved one of the strangest propostions of my life," Rei thought and sighed.   
  
"Bored too," Ran asked.  
  
"It's been a weird night."  
  
"Yeah. What you and Aki argue about?"  
  
"What? How'd you know we were argueing?"  
  
Ran had the grace to blush and she muttered, "I saw you, that's why." Rei was confused all over again. Normally such an act wouldn't bother her at all. Women... "And Aki looked pissed and was giving me the evil eye all night."   
  
"She gets jealous easily."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence followed, and Ran took tiny sips of her drink while Rei watched the lovers move together. After the song ended Miyu and Yamato approached, both clearly tired. "We're going to go ahead and go home. Takeshi has school, and I need my rest for tomorrow's shift," Yamato said.  
  
"We already said goodbye to Aya and Tatsuki, so, that left you two. Call me sometime tomorrow, kay?" Ran nodded and they said their goodbyes and left. Once again, Rei and Ran were at a loss for words. Takui watched them from a distance, frowning.   
  
"Is he her boyfriend," he wondered, scratching his head. "I always thought her and Tatsuki were lovers, but he's with Aki. Why'd she go to him?"  
  
"That bartender of yours is staring at us," Rei muttered. Ran shrugged, and pointed to a necking couple behind her.   
  
"He's probably looking at them. He hates that kind of thing in public."  
  
"You know him well?"  
  
"He used to be a guitarist for an indies rock band called 'Embryo'. They were about to get signed by Sony, but something happened and the band split up," Ran replied, twisting a lock of hair around her finger, "Although what exactly happened is beyond me. I've asked around, and gotten more tales than facts. The band was pretty good though. He did some of the vocals as well."   
  
"You don't seem yourself," Rei commented, for Ran spoke the 'facts' in monotone, and lacked her signature enthusiasm.   
  
"I was thinking, that's all. Takui mentioned an 'Aki' once, I wonder if she's the same as our Aki? Then, maybe she's the reason they broke up?"  
  
Aki? It wasn't like Ran to obsess over rivals. Sure, ten years had passed, but personalities rarely do a complete one eighty. She was thinking about Tatsuki, and maybe what exactly Aki had that she didn't. "Why don't you ask him?"  
  
"Takui hates talking about the past. It was about a year or so before he even mentioned he could play the guitar. Another year passed before he said he was in a band, and an even longer time period passed before he mentioned Embryo."  
  
"So that's where you two have been hiding," Ohkami commented. He held his hand out to Ran, "Come on." Ran nodded and he took her out to the dance floor.   
  
"Do you want to join them or stay here and talk?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Aya nodded, suddenly feeling shy around Rei. It was both a mixture of old feelings and the fact that she hadn't seen him in over a decade. "What have you been up to?"  
  
"Becoming a doctor."  
  
"Oh. Of what?"  
  
"Heart."  
  
"Wow. But . . . I guess I can see you as a doctor. I knew you'd choose a career like that."  
  
"I never saw you as a writer. More like an OL."  
  
Aya laughed, "Me either. But for Butterfly, I just sat down and it came out. Within a month I had finished it. Then it gets published and life's been crazy since."  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"I have these crazy deadlines to meet. It's almost as bad a mangaka, only I think it's worse. Writing has always been 'in the mood' thing for me and if I force myself to do it, the paragraphs turn out horrible. Have you read any?"  
  
"Just that horror one you put out awhile back." Aya grinned with happiness.  
  
"You have no idea how cool it is to hear someone say they've *read* my work! Crimson Rose was hard to write, actually. But Ohkami helped me allot."  
  
"Is he a writer too? Or just an editor?"  
  
"He publishes novels under the alias Mikeru Noa. Don't tell him I told you though."  
  
"Those are those books with the insane characters, right?"  
  
"Hm... I wouldn't call them insane. I think it's a kind of therapy for him." Rei arched an eyebrow, but Aya didn't notice. Her thoughts were lost in her worries for Ohkami. "Ohkami . . . it took him awhile to become who he is as well," she muttered, then looked up, "Sorry. He worries me sometimes."  
  
"You're Ran, right," Ohkami asked as he led Ran to the dance floor.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is that guy over there plotting something?"  
  
"Who? Tatsuki?"  
  
"Yeah. With that glaring chick. Sorry about being vague with the names, I'm really bad with those."  
  
"It's okay. Why do you think he's plotting something?"  
  
"He asked allot of questions about my and Aya's relationship."  
  
"We're both curious. Wait, scratch that, we're *all* curious. Aya brings a mystery man, and we all want to know why. Don't take it personally," she paused, "Why did you come with Aya?"  
  
"First, I wanted to meet all her high school friends she told me about. Second, I wanted to make some better memories for myself in Tokyo."  
  
Ran felt the urge to ask what kind of memories but she bit her tongue. A feeling in her gut told her that Ohkami was like Takui with regard to the past. Maybe he told Aya and she would give her a little bit of information. "Today has been filled with too many questions and not enough answers," Ran thought and sighed. Ohkami was a halfway decent dancer, a tad better than Rei, but nowhere near the skills of Tatsuki.   
  
"Friend. That word is used too broadly," with a shake her her head, "Or maybe emotions are too complex for simply being 'friends."  
  
  
AN: OL is short for Office Lady. Next time - Tatsuki and Ran are still trying to get Aya and Ohkami together - but does their plan backfire? Or did someone spread lies? 


	8. And my palms sweat

AN: Hi all. Miss me?? I missed ya too! Sorry about the lack of updates. But, if it makes you feel better, I stayed up until 1 am (started at 7 pm) writing this chapter (and man, is it LONG). *yawn* Hope you enjoy. Another note - the situations are getting a bit more mature. No lemons or limes, but things are implied. After all, they *are* adults. Also, the story is going to take a bit more mature route as of this chapter. 

Ohkami stood out on the hotel balcony, admiring the moon. Ever since he was a child, the night comforted him, like a large, never-ending security blanket. His younger twin, Usagi, had often teased his liking of the night to the root of his name, wolf. _Just howl at the moon, Onii-chan! Call out to your brothers to help us! _

He sneaked a look at Aya, who lay on the bed, sound asleep. "Girls always seem to look more beautiful asleep," he muttered and returned his gaze to the stars. In Tokyo, no matter where you stood, the stars seemed dimmer, like a vanishing hope. _Look Onii-chan! I see the Big Dipper! See! See!_

__

Shut up Usagi! There's no stars in Tokyo. Besides, if Tou-san hears you, then we'll both be in trouble. Ohkami sighed and leaned forward against the railing, staring down at the street lights, the occasional car, and the long, black river of road. Nothing beautiful here, only man's cursed creations and greed. 

"Ohkami," Aya said as she opened the sliding door. Ohkami snapped out of his melancholic state, turned, and grinned sheepishly at Aya. She smiled back, slightly, as if she saw past his facade, and stood next to him, putting her hands on the railing. "Nights are different here, eh," she whispered, looking up at the moon, "You can't see much stars, but you can always see the moon. But the moon is much prettier than the stars."

"Why," he asked, looking up at the full, round, pregnant rock. The shadows made a face, then morphed into a rabbit. _See the pun in our names, Onii-chan? Rabbit of the moon and a wolf that howls at the moon!_

"It requires more faith than the stars. The stars are always there, like a stopped clock. But the moon disappears for moments, then reappears just as quickly. It's a metaphor of life, I guess." Ohkami grunted his reply, obviously far away from the earth. Aya smiled sadly, then sighed. "Thinking of Usagi-san?"

"I never wanted to come here again after the incident. Tokyo is a sad place at heart. At least for me. I wish I had friends like yours when I was growing up. Would've been nice." Aya said nothing, unable to reply. Ohkami was rarely serious, and Aya had learned to treasure the moments when he showed the other side of him. A serious, sad, side. 

"The search for her hasn't ended," he continued, "I wish they would just give up and tell me that she's did. Killed herself, abducted by aliens, drowned in the Japan Sea, or ran off to America. Anything but making me think that she's still here." Aya frowned and her eyes began to water. A smile slowly spread on Ohkami's face as he wiped away a tear from Aya's cheek. "Don't cry for me Babe. This is just an old, overplayed blues song. It's time we got to sleep anyway. Wouldn't want to miss the picnic tomorrow."

Aya looked into his eyes, debating whether or not to question him. Ohkami's eyes were still somewhat jaded, hiding his pain. "Ohkami . . . you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Ohkami snapped out of his trance, looked at her oddly, then nodded. 

"You're silly sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't," he ordered, "Don't you ever worry about me."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, the moon's really bright tonight," Ran whispered as she looked toward the sky. Her graveyard shift had just ended, which had no exciting chases, busts, nor calls. A normal, boring night. "Hm. . . picnic tomorrow. Gotta call and remind Aya. . . shoot! I completely forgot!" 

She dashed back into the station and began pulling out files. "Aya said that Ohkami had a bad past. Could it be a criminal record?" After about a half hour of rummaging, a file on a missing girl appeared. She looked about twelve, with a gap between her front teeth, rich wavy black hair down to her shoulders, bright brown eyes, and ivory skin. 

"Part of a pair of twins, daughter to a single parent. . . . family, father Mikeru, son and twin, Ohkami. There's no denying it! It's Ohkami's sister. But . . . she was never found." Ran lay down on her back, sighing. "She left in her middle year of Jr. High, and hasn't been seen since. There was an intense search that went on for a few months, but she still wasn't found and presumed to be a runaway." Ran's eyes widened slightly. Common practice told the families that the child was dead, to ease the pain of losing a child. 

Ran frowned and wondered what to do. She could ask Tatsuki if he'd seen a girl like that in the club, but a dated description wouldn't help any. Aya? But then Aya would know that she snooped. Telling Miyu was like telling Nii-san her deed, which left. . . Otohata. Ran glanced at the clock on the side wall; three seventeen am. Not that late, right? 

The phone rang several times before a groggy Otohata answered the phone with a 'Who are you?'

"Otohata? It's me."

"Damn it Kotobuki, it's three in the morning!"

"I know," she replied as if it were nothing. "Listen, you know Ohkami has a twin sister? And she's been missing since they were twelve?" 

"And," he replied, voice gruff. "Hold on, let me guess. You want to know what you should do, right? You want to find her, but don't know exactly where you should start."

Ran beamed, "I knew you'd understand! Now where should we--"

"_We_ are going to do nothing. All we would do is bring more pain to Ohkami. Besides, it's between him and his family."

"Baka. I'm a police officer. This is my business." Rei sighed on the other line, making loud wind-like noises on Ran's end. 

"You're too persistent," he muttered, "But you should still stay out of it." Ran frowned. She'd called Rei think he'd give her advice and maybe help her start out. But he wasn't like that. Tatsuki was. "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"If he wants us to know, he'll tell us."

"But I just can't sit around and not do anything!" If he wasn't half-asleep and annoyed, Rei would've laughed at her response. Her personality was almost predictable. "Rei? You there?"

"Just don't tell anyone else. I'll think of something _after_ I sleep. Bye," then click and the dull ringtone. Ran stared at the phone is disbelief. Did Otohata just agree to help her? Score! They would have to meet later to discuss plans, then walk around asking questions, and go wherever their leads take them . . . . but that was in dreams. She would be lucky if the suggestion he gave her wasn't another 'butt out'.

The clock chimed four times, and Ran sighed and walked out of the station, saying a quick goodbye to the other two officers in the front. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tatsuki," Aki whispered, running her fingers through his silky blonde hair. He smiled slightly at her, then kissed her forehead softly. "Do you love me?" 

"Do you love me? No, what she means is - Are you ready to commit? I want a steady relationship," Tatsuki thought and fought a frown. "It takes more than a couple of months for me to love someone truly," he replied, caressing her cheek. Surprisingly, Aki's expression didn't change, and she nodded, running her fingers down his back. 

"Somehow, I knew that. But, I'll wait for you. You're still not over Ran," she replied, wrapping a blanket around her body and rising. "Don't worry, I'm not jealous anymore. I've been acting a but immature lately, ne," she asked and stuck out her tongue playfully. 

"Is something wrong? You're not yourself."

"I saw him again," she replied, sighing. "You didn't tell me you hired him at your bar." Tatsuki frowned again and got out of the bed and walked toward Aki, wrapping his arms around her in a backwards hug then kissing the nape of her neck gently. 

"Me and you," he whispered, "Seem to be caught in the past." Both laughed at that comment, bitterly and miserably. "Maybe that's why we're together." Aki smiled and turned, then kissed him deeply. 

"And so, we derive pleasure from our pain. . ."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Damn Kotobuki," Rei muttered as the time changed to 4 am, "I can't go back to sleep." _I can't sit down and not do anything! _"I can't either," he admitted to himself, indulging in the flashback of her voice, "Why do you think I became a doctor?" But that didn't mean it was okay to butt into a stranger's life. 

After trying yet again to fall asleep, Rei got out of bed and threw on a dress shirt, black pants, and shoes; grabbed his keys and drove out into the dark road. He turned the radio on rock, then put the volume full blast as he headed for a country road. A honk at a red-light diverted his plans, for fate decided to put Ran and him at the same light. 

Ran motioned for him to follow her, and after debating leaving her, followed. "My luck," he muttered as she pulled into a parking lot. They were at Niwa, the park where they were to eat tomorrow. (Or today, depending on how you see it) Groundlights lit up the trail around the park, and the occasional postlight made it ideal for night walks. 

"Imagine meeting you out here," she greeted, somewhat nervously. Although why she was nervous was beyond his comphrension. "Where were you going?"

"Wherever the road took me. I couldn't sleep after you called." Ran shrugged, an offhand apology. 

"You were the only one I could call. Anyway, wanna walk with me and talk about it?" Rei studied her in the dim light. Her eyes were dull, lacking the enthusiastic energy she usually radiated, and her body slumped slightly of tiredness. 

A chill ran down Ran's body as Rei's eyes scrutinized her. "He can tell," she noted, and shook her head at her thought. Rei always, no matter what, seemed to see through her. It was as if those brown gems were x-ray glasses. 

"What's bothering you," he asked finally, deciding not to drop the subject. 

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I'm in love with Tatsuki (at least I think I am), but when I'm with you I get nervous and my heart races and my palms sweat. Then Aya comes and brings along her 'boyfriend' and they seem immune to mine and Tatsuki's pushes, and Aki, who seems to like making me miserable, actually shows a bright and cheerful side that makes me understand why Tatsuki would like her! And you - you're the worst of them all! I don't know why I told about Ohkami, especially since I knew how you'd react. You're always so cold and I can't read you half the time, but every once in awhile you'll do something that makes me think that you're an okay guy and you understand and know people's pain. And then you go and look at me with those eyes of yours and it sends chills through my body," Ran thought, and should've said, but, as situations and pride goes, she replied,

"Life. Life is bothering me." Rei chuckled softly, then walked over and put his arm around her. Ran's eyes widened - no, this wasn't the usual Otohata. "W-what are you doing?" 

"You've matured a bit since I last saw you," he replied, ignoring her question or answering it in his unique way. "You seem so strong willed and independent, but like the rest of us, you get lonely."

X-ray eyes, mind reader, psychic. Or maybe evil twin. This wasn't like Otohata. Ran laughed dryly, "You've got it all wrong," she replied, gaining courage to look in his eyes, "I was born alone, I'll die alone." Rei's eyes held a questionable skepticism, but he questioned her no further. Instead, he kissed her forehead, then walked back to his car. 

It took a couple of steps, because neither of them had the courage to actually walk the midnight lover's trail that Niwa provided. Ran stared, stunned, as Otohata climbed back into his car, then sped off into the night. "Was this . . . an illusion," she whispered and touched her forehead. 

After about two minutes she climbed back into her car and began to slowly drive home. 

__

We have a special treat tonight for you insomniacs. Beck's new single, "Habit" sung by that ever so cute Koyuki and with an amazing solo by Ryosuke!

Maybe I was too young

Maybe you were too

But at the time, 

All I could think about was you

Eternity doesn't exist

I wonder when I realized that

Love is an intense emotion

Worn away by time

Maybe it was too fast

Maybe it was too slow

But at the time,

Time stood still

At first it was hard to say goodbye

Now I can leave without looking back

When did my feelings go astray?

Why is this love a habit?

Maybe I was too young

Maybe you were too

But at the time, 

All I could think about was you

Maybe it was too fast

Maybe it was too slow

But at the time,

Time stood still

Why is it so easy to say goodbye? 

Why is this love a habit?

__

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Princess, wake up," Ohkami said as he shook Aya. Aya moaned and pulled him close, then kissed him. Ohkami, thanking God for the opportunity in his head, deepened the kiss, which, of coarse, woke up Aya. 

"M-molester," she yelped, pushing Ohkami away and burrowing herself into the comforters, "Don't scare me like that!"

"But you molested me when I tried to wake you!"

Aya's eyes widened in innocence. "I did?" Ohkami nodded, then pounced on the bed, and touched their noses. 

"You get cuter each day Princess." Aya blushed but didn't look away. Ohkami leaned forward and kissed her softly while running his fingers through her hair. "I don't think I can stay your prince much longer," he whispered, voice slightly husky, "You make me want to become a wolf," a harder, needier kiss that was abruptly broken. Aya stared, eyes slightly wide, lips a bruised red, heart erratic. 

"Sorry Aya," Ohkami apologized, then he reluctantly got off her bed, grabbed a change of clothes, and went to go take shower. "I'm so stupid," he cursed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Eyes wild, hair mussed, lips that kept the taste of her mouth. Every cell in his body seemed to scream for her. "I'm losing my self control. . . ."

"Ohkami," Aya whispered, touching her lips. "He's never been that forward," she thought and felt her face redden. "His eyes, they looked wild, almost uncontrollable . . ." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and heartbeat. All of his kisses prior had been soft, playful, innocent. But that last one . . . she felt his desire. A soaring, erratic aura. 

She didn't know what to think of it, and rather sit on her bed and obsess about it she stood and began getting ready for their day out in the town. 

Ohkami opened the bathroom door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with the towel around his neck. The primal desire was gone from his eyes, which held the playful glint Aya was used to. She smiled and put a back on a pearl stud earring. 

"You look happy," Ohkami commented before coming and embracing her from behind. "You're so huggable, you know that?" Aya giggled and playfully punched his arm. 

"You are unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

"I know," he replied in a sing-song inflection, "But that's why you love me."

"If someone can love the big bad wolf."

"Bad? Then will you punish me?"

"Ohkami!" Both locked eyes, then began laughing. "Ecchi," she teased. 

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way," he replied as he kissed her gently. He broke the kiss, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. "Come on, you know how those crowds get." Aya nodded, retrieved her purse, then both left to the amusement park.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Takui, get your head out of the clouds."

"Sorry Kira. Got a bit sidetracked," Takui replied, tuning his guitar. Several sour notes were made before a nice sound came out. Kira stood, watching their lead guitarist and vocalist, with mild amusement. Of the three, he was the only one to have a taste of stardom, only to have it snatched away by - a girl. 

Shortly after, according to Takui, he became gay, then deciding he adored the female sex too much, bi. Kira shrugged at his thought, as long as he never made a move on him, he was okay. That Ran chick at the bar was tasty looking though. 

Kira wondered for a moment if Takui regretted being here, Ryo's run-down garage, with cheap instruments, trying to find a sound unique to them. Although Ryo begged him to do Embryo's sound, Takui refused. It was understandable. Not only would 'Untitled-as-of-now' have an orginal sound, but it would also keep memories of Embryo tucked away. 

"Hey, you guys wanna try that new song I wrote?" Kira smirked at Ryo's suggestion. His lyrics were perverted, but only if the listener chose to intrepret them that way. Truly a genius in Kira's opinion. 

Takui looked up at the eager, brown haired green-eyed drummer, nodded, and began fingering the opening notes. The song started with only the guitar, then slowly added the bass, then, at the chorus, the drums. This pattern continued throughout the whole song, producing, in 'Untitled-as-of-now's opinion, an awesome song. 

They had yet to do a live, so whether or not they were good was unknown. Takui closed his eyes, listened to his guitar, then began singing. As soon as the first word left his mouth, the familiar aura of the musical 'spell' overwhelmed him, and he became one with the music.

__

the moonlight caresses your crimson lips

where light had yet to touch

erupting feelings as glorious as a falling star

Unsure eyes gaze back at me

wanting to know the truth

were these feelings to fade

as fast as that falling star

"Why does everything have to be true?"

I just want you to let me love you

in ways other than a simple kiss

joining our bodies is my wish

You say to take it slow

But I want it fast

I know these feelings cannot last

break

Unsure eyes gaze back at me

wanting to know the truth

were these feelings to fade

as fast as that falling star

Heartbeats as one

Souls intertwined

Screams of pleasure 

"Why does everything have to be true?"

I just want you to let me love you

in ways other than a simple kiss

joining our bodies is my wish

I need you now

Because I know these feelings cannot last

Soon after the last line was sung, the aura slowly disappeared. It was the same with Embryo. Each player would get so caught up in the spell that time seemed to stop. Kira seemed to worry that they wouldn't be able to reach the top, a record label. When embryo was going to sign, each member was about 19. And Takui had only improved since then. Reach the top? Not a possibility, a certainty. 

"You know," Ryo said, "When you really get into singing, your guitar playing goes to crap." Takui laughed, feeling a spell of deja vu snatch him. It was the same six years ago. Kira chuckled, which was the equivelent of a laugh coming from him. 

"It's kinda hard to do both at the same time, you know." Kira and Ryo shrugged. "We'll just have to find a new guitarist, eh? Don't worry you guys. We're going to the top. Not only do we have talent and sound, but I know two of the best promoters in this city." Both men nodded and they started the song once more. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: That's it!! Yep, you read me! That's all folks! Teehee! This could be called a teaser, because that's what it is! . .. . . Actually, this is about 1,000 words longer than a normal chapter, and about 10 pages long. Because I don't want to give you a 20 page chapter, I'm going to post this, along with a little mini-poll. 

I currently have about five storylines going on right now = Aya and Ohkami; Aki, Tatsuki, and Ran; Ran and Rei; Takui, Ryo, Aki, Kira; and Ran, Tatsuki, Takui, Rei, Aki, and several unnamed members of Embryo. (later chapter idea) What I want to know is which one do you want developed faster? I'll get to them all eventually, but I want to know which one you want the most. And what should I call 'Untitled-as-of-now'? Waiting for your input!! (The faster I get your opinions, the faster I'll update; after all, I don't want to post a chapter about something you don't want to read!) 

*huggles* Thank you all for reading and posting!! You make my day!!


	9. I find it hard

AN: Thankies for responding!! Also, I know it's not common practice to tell someone that someone missing is dead but... ah well. For my purposes, as long as Usagi's been gone, it'll be practice to tell them she's dead. And those of you who can't have the manga, Certhy (http://certhy.mircx.com/release.html) is doing scanlations of GALS!, plus other Ribon manga. Twenty points to the person who guesses where I get all my names from! I'm looking for someone who would want to be my beta-reader and give me suggestions and such. Heart to heart talks abound in this fic!! (Which of course, means, shoujo fluff ^_~.)  
  
GALS! belongs to Fuji Mihona, not me. Do I wish it belonged to me? Nope. Do I want a Tatsuki plushie? Yes. ^_^.  
  
NOTE: English is going to be indicated by " - ". In other words, -Hello!- is said in English. Yes, this is the end of my comments already!!  
  
"Hey, Takui, need any help," Tatsuki asked as he entered the techno club. The bartender shook his head, and lay down a glass he had been cleaning. After a moment of silence, Tatsuki asked, "Hey, did you think of a name for your band yet?"  
  
"Narcissus in Chains. We were wanting to do a live soon, and we were also hoping-"  
  
"You guys wanna debut here? Fine with me. Just give me the dates and times, and the duration of your set," he replied and took off his apron, smiling slightly.  
  
"Leaving early?"  
  
"Yeah." Takui's eyes widened slightly. Although he had only been working for three months, the owner had never left early. In fact, Takui had deduced that he lived in his office or something. A child-like thought, yes, but you never know. . . "The old gang wants to have a picnic. Wanna come?"  
  
"It's not my place or group." Tatsuki shook his head, brushing the comment off. Actually, through the little chain of connections, he was part of the group, but past scars wound easily.  
  
"I'll introduce you to them. Besides, Narcissus in Chains needs publicity, right? Aya and Ohkami are popular writers. I'm sure they know someone in the music industry." Takui almost laughed at Tatsuki's remark, but held it back.  
  
"You're not going to let me say no, aren't you," Takui asked, and met the grin of his employer. "All right. Let me call the guys." Tatsuki nodded and grinned secretly to himself. Hopefully by meeting her old boyfriend, Aki could settle her cobwebs and finally truly be over her old flame. Of coarse, that reason was probably why Takui refused to go in the first place, however, both needed to deal with it and move on.  
  
Speaking of moving on, while she was talking with Takui, hopefully he could settle things with Ran. The strain on their relationship had been bugging him lately; after all, even if they weren't lovers, that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends. And through the years she had become a dear one to him, in fact.  
  
It's not often you meet a person that would stick with you through the thick and thin.  
  
  
  
"Aya," Ohkami stated, carrying several bags of food, "Did you have to get every item on the menu!?" Aya chuckled and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Tatsuki called and told me he's inviting Takui and the rest of Narcissus in Chains to the picnic." Ohkami moaned and shifted his weight to carry the bags easier. "Do you want any help," Aya asked, watching her friend struggle with the bags.  
  
"No! My momma always said 'Help out a lady'." Aya laughed and shook her head in disbelief. It was hard to believe that those same lips fed on hers hungrily that morning, nor that his eyes became wild and free. An image of his face rolled into her mind, causing an involuntary blush.  
  
"Thinking of me," he whispered in her ear, voice low and breath tickling her neck. Aya felt her face redden further, much to Ohkami's delight. "You're so cute," he exclaimed, dropping the bags and wrapping her in a tight hug. Some of the passersby shot them a horrified look, but Ohkami stuck his tongue out at them and released his hold, smiling.  
  
They continued to the park, all the while chatting small talk. Aya paused for a moment, and looked up at Ohkami, asking for approval. He arched an eyebrow, and felt a jealous pang hit his heart. They didn't need to speak; Ohkami knew Aya wanted to spend some time alone with Rei.  
  
Ohkami smiled and nodded, wondering for a moment why she felt that she had to ask for permission to talk to her friends. Aya smiled and hugged him lightly in gratitude. Ohkami's eyes widened; this wasn't like her. Maybe she still liked Rei...? And that smile, it wasn't her normal smile. It was one of those secret, indecipherable grins that perplexed him to no end.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to call a taxi? The streets will pummel you, the subway will kill you, the-"  
  
"Nice list of phrases," Ohkami commented and shifted the bags once more, "But we're almost there... besides, I keep my word. You know that." Aya sighed and nodded; besides keeping his word, Ohkami was also very stubborn.  
  
  
  
"Ran," Yamato called from across the room, "Miyu and I aren't going to the picnic. Takeshi has a birthday party to attend and-"  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Aya," Ran replied, cutting her brother off. She took no offense to the comment, nor was very surprised. Married couples had a different life than single persons. It was hard to mix, for both sides. Although a pang of sadness hit her ribs. Since Takeshi's birth, her and Miyu had slowly been growing apart, torn between their own lives.  
  
Aya would be disappointed, but Miyu would probably plan something for the two of them to make up for it. Besides, Aya and Miyu needed some time alone together too. Speaking of Aya, maybe she knew something about Ohkami's twin. But she couldn't discuss that until the picnic. Ran growled with frustration.  
  
"I hate not being able to do anything," she yelled, causing the officers in the lobby to look her way with an odd stare. Ran smiled and stuck her tongue out, then dashed outside crashing into a passerby carrying a guitar. Both grunted in pain, and Ran jumped up, apologizing and reaching out her hand to help him up.  
  
"Ran," the man said as he locked eyes with her. Ran cocked her head to the side, thinking, then grinned as the memory came back to her.  
  
"You're Kira, right? One of the guys in Takui's band?"  
  
"Narcissus in Chains," he stated, then nodded. "You remember me?"  
  
"I remember everyone I meet," she replied proudly, which was partly due to her police training. Kira smiled slightly and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for a place to try out a new song I was writing. It can't be a single for Narcissus, but I was hoping I could find a girl talented enough to sing it." Ran nodded, and took a moment to stare at the young man. His hair was long and wavy, dyed a light brown, and he wore a fashionable suit that somehow made him look sexy and rough. When Narcissus made it big, he'd be a fan favorite.  
  
"How were you going to look for the girl," she asked, curious at a band's inner workings. Kira smiled and gestured south.  
  
"Go to the clubs, of coarse. Are you on your break?"  
  
"Yeah," Ran decided, letting her curiosity get the better of her.  
  
"Wanna come with me then," he suggested, looking away to seem shy. Ran almost frowned. He was an obvious ladies' man and a smooth talker. A smile came to her face, if she had still been in high school, Kira would've received a fist to the face. Although the urge was still there, Ran replied a polite yes and followed him to a small, hidden blues bar located under a mall.  
  
"Lunatic Cafe," Ran asked quizzically, "I've never heard of it until now." Kira grinned and stopped by the entrance.  
  
"Not allot of people have. Sounds like someone is performing right now," he stated and opened the door, gesturing inside the blue-lighted club. Ran walked inside, and found the club to be intimate and cozy. Blue lights lit up the stage, a corner was designated for the bar, and several tables took up the rest of the space. About ten people were sitting, some watching the performer, some chatting over lunch.  
  
The performer had a low, raspy voice that oozed out pain. The song was in English, pronounced almost perfectly. "A foreigner," Ran wondered, then took a seat across from Kira, whose eyes were focused on the performer. Ran too, focused her attention on the singer. Her hair was braided all over, plus several locks were dyed a bright pink; a nose stud decorated her left nostril, and her outfit consisted of several mismatched items that somehow looked good paired together.  
  
"She's pretty good," Kira muttered, captured by her voice. "I think she'd be perfect..." Ran glanced at Kira, then at the performer, who had fixed her eyes on him as well. At first it seemed to be merely talent, but Kira soon developed a lustful glint in his eyes, slightly enerving Ran. The song ended, and the girl jumped off the stage and waltzed over, plopping on a seat in between Ran and Kira.  
  
-Hello! I saw you guys staring at me. I'm that good, eh?-  
  
"English," Ran muttered, and cast an urgent look at Kira, who looked confused with the girl's English as well. The singer looked at both, then burst out laughing.  
  
-Sorry, sorry,- holding a finger up, "It's okay, I'm learning Japanese too. Just speak it slowly, and I can understand it."  
  
"Okay," Ran replied, "The name's Kotobuki Ran. This here is Nija Kira."  
  
"Nice to meet you both. I'm Aneri Mata," she replied, then shook her head, "No! I mean, I am Mata Aneri. Ran and Kira, right? Did you like my song?"  
  
Kira smiled, his flirtatious grin, and nodded. "Your voice is just what I was looking for. Would you like to do a duet with my band, Narcissus in Chains?" Aneri stared at Kira in disbelief, then scrutinizing skepticism, then in acceptance.  
  
"Sounds like a rock name. What's in it for me?"  
  
"We're going to do a live soon at Blurry Moon. I'd love it if we could debut that song there, plus I have another I want you to perform."  
  
"A songwriter, eh? What kind of song? Ballad?"  
  
"Solo ballad; duo rock. What do you say," laying on more charm. Aneri stared at him, frowning, then turned to the unusually quiet Ran.  
  
"Can I trust him," she asked, and Ran nodded.  
  
"Her boyfriend owns Blurry Moon," Kira added, now going into 'desperate' mode.  
  
Aneri's eyes widened with amazement, -No shit?- Ran felt an involuntary flush creep to her cheeks, along with heated anger.  
  
"Ex, and we have been for a long time," she stated with a tinge of hostility. It was hard to get over feelings when people kept confusing the past with the present. Kira smiled and replied a false, 'sorry.' Ran held back her confusion and excused herself to the bathroom, where hopefully she could splash some ice water on her face and wake her up.  
  
Aneri watched her leave with curious eyes. Nothing pleased her more than butting into other people's business. Sure, it had gotten her into more jams than she could count (one of which led her to Japan), but without her meandering the world would be worse off (in her opinion).  
  
She looked across at Kira, liking what she saw. A player by his obvious fine tuned charm, which would suit Aneri perfectly. You go with them, have some fun, then leave them without heartbreak. -What's the song about?-  
  
"What," Kira asked, confused. Even though he had taken English classes since junior high until his second year of high school, he knew close to nothing because he never bothered to pay attention.  
  
Aneri frowned. -I don't know how to say it in Japanese,- she muttered, and ran to the bar, grabbed her bag, ran back to the table, pulled out a Japanese-English dictionary, and searched for the word. Kira watched her with amusement, deciding to say nothing. "What . . . song . . . about?"  
  
"We're going to have to work on her pronunciation," Kira noted to himself, "Lost love. Can you play the guitar?"  
  
"If I did, you think I'd just be singing," Aneri replied, rolling her eyes. If there was one thing she hated most in the world, it was stupid questions from people who had no common sense.  
  
"Rude bitch," he muttered. Aneri frowned again, then searched in her Japanese dictionary. After a few minutes she growled in frustration.  
  
-It's not in here!- Kira arched an eyebrow, "What did you say!" Kira, still confused, just stared at her with a blank face. Aneri gave a look so hostile it would've scared a serial killer. The look didn't phase Kira (after all, he had seen his share of death glares from women) and, seeing an opportunity, leaned forward and kissed Aneri.  
  
Ran practically dunked her head in the sink, and let her head remain in the water until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She pulled up, gasping for air. "This is a dream," she muttered to herself. Although she was pretty much comfortable in all social situations, being in this particular nightclub made her nervous. Extremely nervous.  
  
She looked at the digital clock on the side wall; three hours until Aya's planned picnic. Which meant she would have to go back to work if she wanted to make it in time. Partly thankful for the reason to leave, Ran exited the bathroom and started to make her way back to the table where . . . Kira and Aneri were making out. If you could call what they were doing 'making out' . To Ran it looked more like sex without the acutal intercourse.  
  
With a small chuckle, she left the bar/club and returned to her policework, which involved chasing a teenage mugger.  
  
||The allotted time arrived. . . . ||  
  
The picnic progressed nicely, with all the participants having a joyous time. Past friends caught up, new friends created new memories, and all enjoyed the time together.  
  
The only people missing were Mami and Yuuya, and Miyu and Yamato. Both had been unable to make it, the former apologizing profusely. Both had other things to do, mostly tying in with the fact that both were married.  
  
However, several people's tension had slowly began to stall the fun. It was obvious that they needed to talk, and thus, they did. Ran walked off with Tatsuki, Aki went with Takui, Aya and Rei left next, followed by Aneri, Ohkami, Ryo, and Kira.  
  
"How've you been," Ran asked, sitting on a bench. Tatsuki sat next to her, replying the standard fine. "Things are wierd now, eh?"  
  
"Sort of," he replied, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, why?" Tatsuki coughed in surprise. "Did you think I was?"  
  
"Yeah. The whole Aki thing."  
  
"You're together, she makes you happy, what more can I want for you?" Tatsuki looked at her, one of those, I-know-what-you're-really-thinking looks, causing Ran to smile slightly. He knew her, inside and out. "I did love you, for a long time. But, I think the love I feel is for a friend, you know? You've always been there for me, and I'm thankful for that."  
  
Tatsuki grinned and wrapped his arm around her. "You, my dear sweet Ran, are my best friend, and I'm glad to have met you too. Who else can I count on to help me when things go crazy?"  
  
Both chuckled, "Of course, the reason things go crazy is due to our crazy plans." This erupted a full fledged laugh, not because the line was that entertaining, but because the tension and seriousness in the air required it. An awkward silence followed.  
  
"Ran," Tatsuki asked, a lead up to a question, and Ran looked, waiting for his words. Tatsuki was silent for a long time, as if gathering the courage to ask a question he knew the answer to. "Do you like Otohata," he asked, unable to meet her eyes.  
  
Even though both admitted their love was that of a friend, it still didn't mean romantic tension disappeared immiedetly. Why Tatstuki was acting shy was beyond him, and even after asking the question he couldn't meet her eyes. Ran said nothing, she merely looked off into the distance, thinking. "I don't know," she finally replied, "I might."  
  
"He's a good man," Tatsuki replied, "I want you to find someone that will make you happy as well." A general reply. This conversation was slowly drifting toward impersonal relations. Ran didn't want that. This was probably the last time in a long while that they would get to talk like this.  
  
"What do you like about Aki," Ran asked. Tatsuki sighed, and leaned back into the bench.  
  
Good question. What did he know about Aki? Thousands of little details floated into his mind, most dealing with sex. That's why he went to her in the beginning, right? He needed more in their relationship, and by the look in Ran's eyes, she wanted it too. But she didn't love him, appearently. . .  
  
And Aki was more than ready to recieve his needs. She was only meant to be a one night stand, a kink in the past. But they met again. And again. Each night, driving each other into new heights of pleasure. Only after spending about two weeks with each other did they question into realms other than sex.  
  
It was then both learned that they shared an unfullfilled love, feelings second best to their love's priorities. They could wrap each other around their pain and heal it, and in the process become closer.  
  
The problem? He didn't feel closer to her than he did that first night in her bed. Sure, both felt somewhat possessive of each other, and sparks tend to fly when they were together but .. . something was missing. The red string didn't lead to her.  
  
"Tatsuki," Ran said, waving her hand in front of his eyes, "You alive?"  
  
"Yeah. I . . . I can't reply to that question," he admitted, then cast her a side glance, "What do you like about Otohata?"  
  
The exact opposite of her type. Cool, serious, quiet, only speaking when interjecting his somewhat sarcastic comment. Yet . . . he seemed to put up with her schemes, help with her ideas, and just be . . . well, Rei. But, what did she know about him, really? Was this all a physical attraction?  
  
Or was it because he seemed to be the exact opposite of Tatsuki? Then, what was the kiss that he gave her the night before? Spur of the moment? Or premediated? No, it had to be premediated. Rei didn't seem like the type to spontaneously kiss someone. Then, why? Why the hell was all this so confusing?  
  
"You know," she began, a light joking tint to her voice, "I can't answer that either. Looks like we're both lost, eh?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
"Aki."  
  
"Takui."  
  
Silence. Both stared away, refusing to meet their eyes. It had been, what, five, seven years since then? Since he left her for music? Since the band broke up? "You look nice," Takui finally said, still refusing to keep his eyes on her for more than a second. Aki smiled, then giggled. Takui looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You used to do that all the time," she said, "Whenever I'd ask you how I look, you'd say, 'Beautiful, Stunning, Sexy' without even giving me one glance." Again, silence enveloped them, until Takui sighed and sat under a sakura tree. Aki frowned, then opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She closed it, looking away, strangely nervous and fearful. "So you have a new band," she asked, sitting down in front of her old boyfriend.  
  
He was more handsome than she last remembered. Good in bed, a good kisser, and best of all, he treated her like a queen. When he wasn't concerned with music, at least. Which was a rarity. Yet, despite all that, she loved him. She loved him as much as he loved his music. But she couldn't be second in his heart.  
  
Tetsu offered her his shoulder whenever Takui gave her the cold shoulder. Tetsu was in love with her, and even though she didn't feel the same, he gave her one thing Takui never did outside of sex - attention. When he discovered their affair, they broke up. Soon after, the band split, right after earning their major deal.  
  
Aki had a feeling Takui still blamed her for that time, crushing his dreams and his bandmates.  
  
Takui ran a hand through his long black hair and nodded. "Narcissus in Chains. We're going to be doing a live at Tatsuki's club soon. At least, once Kira finds a girl."  
  
Aki's eyes widened; "You mean, you're going to have a female lead singer!"  
  
"Yeah. Well, halfway. We're both going to sing. He really wants that Aneri chick to sing with us. Says she has a real raspy, sultry voice. I don't know how good she is; she hasn't sang for us yet. Aki nodded, still not feeling any more calm than she had when the picnic started and she saw his face again.  
  
"You've always loved music," she commented, smiling slightly in an attempt to calm herself.  
  
"You know, I've always regreted leaving you, not showing you the attention you deserved. You were there for me, supported me and helped turn me into the man I am today. And, I want to say I'm sorry, for back then."  
  
Aki smiled sadly, feeling tears well up as her past feelings for him rose. She still loved him, and that fact became appearent as she locked eyes with him. Both of their pain, raw and new, drew the past lovers together in a soft kiss.  
  
"All these years I still longed for you," Aki thought, "I went to Tatsuki's club only when I heard you were working there. I listened to old cds of Embryo, wanting to hear your voice. I still needed you. I'm sorry Tatsuki. I can't belong to you anymore . . . "  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________  
  
Both were naturally quiet and shy. The frail flowering beauty of Aya, the stong silent strength of Rei. In romance novels, the perfect couple. But life didn't follow the trail of a romance novel, and soon after high school, they split up, and soon after that, lost touch. It felt weird, walking with her high school sweetheart.  
  
They walked in silence for several minutes, both admiring the serenity of nature. If Ohkami was near, the walk would be anything but silent. Aya smiled subconciously at the thought of Ohkami. Her wolf-boy brightened her day considerably. He was her rock.  
  
"I. . . want to thank you," Aya finally said, voice just above a whisper. Rei glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wanting her to explain, even though he had an idea of her answer. "For high school, for giving me good memories. For wiping my tears and caring for me. You're a special part of my past."  
  
Rei smiled slightly and nodded. It was a moment later that he replied, "Your welcome, and thank you as well." Aya smiled, tears filling up in her eyes. She had always been romantic and emotional. Rei noticed this, half laughed, and pulled out a hankerchief and handed it to her.  
  
"Aya," Rei said after a minute or so, "Does Ohkami have a twin?" Aya gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How did you know that," she exclaimed, starting to feel nervous. If Ohkami found out people knew about his twin, then . . .  
  
"Ran. Appearently she uncovered a missing persons file while at work one morning." He didn't mention how early in the morning however, and a part of him was still irked at her early phone call.  
  
"Have you told anyone else," Aya asked urgently. Rei shook his head.  
  
"Her name is Usagi. She disappeared when they were children. That's all he'll tell me."  
  
Rei nodded, and didn't pursue the subject further. Ran would do that the next time she saw Aya.  
  
  
  
AN: THE END. No, not really, but the end of this chapter! *ducks as tomatoes are thrown* This is part one of all the talks (I've been wanting to do these for a loooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg time) and the rest will be in part two. Which brings me to my announcement.  
  
I'm going to put aside Forever for a bit.  
  
*runs as hate-devils chase her*  
  
No, no, let me finish!! I'm going to put aside Forever for a bit while I work on my new GALS! fanfiction, Cancer. It's about Ran, who has discovered she has breast cancer. After I write chapter one of this new series (it probably won't be that long, I have it fresh in my mind), I'll return to working on Forever. Also, due to a request from two fans, I'll write a shounen ai featuring Rei and Yuuya.  
  
Now, in the next chapter of Forever - Aneri reveals her past. Tatsuki and Aki break up. And the rest is a secret....! See you next time. 


End file.
